<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Christmas by PrincesaSolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812404">Last Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo'>PrincesaSolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor - Freeform, Cuenta regresiva a Navidad, Deseos de Navidad, Encuentros sin planear, F/M, Gingerrose - Freeform, La escritora va a poner su alma en esto porque AMA LA NAVIDAD, Los protagonistas aman navidad, Los protagonistas odian navidad, Navidad, Reflexiones navideñas, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Viñetas, universo alternativo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diciembre comienza.<br/>El viento frío choca contra la piel.<br/>Es un frío que un abrigo no puede contrarrestar.<br/>Los aparadores de las tiendas y las calles están llenos de luces y armonía.<br/>Diciembre hace pensar a los corazones…<br/>Está ahí, el anhelo de algo o más bien, de alguien.<br/>Cuatro personas lanzan al aire una plegaria silenciosa que carcome su ser:<br/>“Que sea mi última navidad solo”</p><p>Pequeñas viñetas que nos guiarán a la Navidad que nuestros protagonistas anhelan, pero que no se atreven a decir en voz alta.</p><p>Y si, el nombre es por la canción de Wham! "Last Christmas"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dia 1: Ben y su aversión por la festividad.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Lucas Films y Disney. Sin fines de lucro.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Ben abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró la pantalla del teléfono y se tapó la cara con la almohada.</p><p>Era 1 de diciembre y eso sólo significaba una cosa: La temporada navideña oficialmente había llegado y no se iría hasta los primeros días de enero.</p><p>Sintió de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho que creyó superada, pero decidió ignorarla saliendo de las sábanas y alistándose para su jornada laboral en el consorcio Organa.</p><p>Ben se detuvo en la sala y observó el desastre que había dejado un día antes cuando sacó los ornamentos de navidad de donde los tenía guardados. Esferas, campanas, luces y listones esparcidos en la alfombra y el árbol de navidad en el rincón, sin adornar. Lo había intentado, la fuerza sabía que si, pero no podía hacerlo. Detestaba la navidad desde que tenía memoria, porque en su infancia se la pasaban viajando por el trabajo de su madre en ese entonces. Llegó a pasar la festividad en un hotel con su padre, viendo la televisión y esperando a Leia. Luego cuando Han se puso estricto para que no volviera a pasar algo como eso, sus papás se pelearon y comenzó su distanciamiento. Las navidades posteriores fueron en casa de los abuelos y no podía negar que ellos lo mimaron muchísimo, pero Leia y Han ya no estuvieron presentes. Posteriormente el abuelo Anakin falleció y Padme se mudó a casa de Leia. Casa que él no pisaba por supuesto.</p><p>Su aversión por la festividad había crecido con los años y ese parecía no ser uno diferente.</p><p>Cuando su abuela Padme estaba viva era la única por la que vestía su árbol, ya que acudía a ayudarlo y pasaban tiempo juntos platicando de muchísimas cosas. Sin embargo, ella había fallecido tres meses atrás, dejando un profundo dolor en él, pues era la única de su familia que parecía entenderlo y quererlo.</p><p>Para rematar, si de por sí estaba alejado de su madre, recientemente se envolvieron en una pelea porque él había roto con Yessica Pava hacía seis meses: La había descubierto engañándolo en el departamento de ésta. Leia no sabía eso por supuesto porque él no quiso contarle, no sentía la confianza. Además la primera cosa que ella le había dicho era que esperaba que eso no pusiera en peligro su trabajo en la empresa familiar. Yessica era la asistente de su madre y también, muy a pesar de Ben, su adoración. Estaba herido por eso. A su madre no le importaban sus sentimientos.</p><p>Movió la cabeza para despejarse y suspiró.</p><p>No había motivo para celebrar. No había motivo para contagiarse del espíritu que la gente llevaba impregnado en la ropa.</p><p>Ben llegó a la conclusión de que ese año no adornaría y cerró la puerta de su departamento con fuerza.</p>
<hr/><p>Ataviada entre un grueso abrigo y una bufanda rosa con cuadros, Rey miraba asombrada el aparador de la tienda de juguetes.</p><p>Estaba maravillada. Era la primera vez que observaba un fenómeno así, pues en Jakku era un lugar muy pequeño e insípido en cuanto a las festividades decembrinas.</p><p>Miró la nieve en sus pies y no pudo evitar sonreír.</p><p>Pese a todo lo que le había sucedido, Navidad era su época favorita del año.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Día 2: Rose y la operación reunión de Navidad.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose llegó temprano al departamento de policía. El aroma a café y rosquillas que sus colegas se zampaban a primera hora del día le inundó la nariz e hizo que su estómago rugiera un poco.</p><p>Caminó saludando a todo mundo con un leve asentimiento y una sonrisa cálida, misma que se le borró cuando llegó a su lugar y se dio cuenta que el escritorio de su compañera Bazine, al lado de ella, estaba vacío.</p><p>— ¡Tico! —Rose volteó ante el llamado de su jefa Holdo y se acercó hasta ella que la esperaba en la entrada de su oficina.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasó con Bazine? —lanzó algo irritada.</p><p>— Se tuvo que ausentar por cuestiones personales —explicó su superior.</p><p>— Holdo, si me permite, mi compañera subió una fotografía ayer al instacrait y sé que está vacacionando en…</p><p>— Tico —la paró con un ademán—, no es de tu incumbencia lo que esté haciendo.</p><p>— ¡Pero tenía investigaciones pendientes! —soltó enojada. Amilyn alzó las cejas en sorpresa.</p><p>— ¿Y tú no las tienes?</p><p>— Si, pero nada que apremie como las de ella —rebatió.</p><p>— Bazine me dijo que sus casos estaban en orden y no tenía nada aplazado.</p><p>— A que sí, tiene a cargo la operación reunión de navidad —puntualizó. Aquella investigación se la habían dado a su compañera, que no había logrado gran cosa y Rose estaba molesta por ello, porque desde que había sabido algunos detalles, se sintió emocional con la historia, aunque sabía que eso no estaba bien para una detective como ella.</p><p>— ¿Así le llaman ustedes a ese caso? —Preguntó la delgada señora con las puntas del cabello color morado. Rose asintió.</p><p>— Jefa, creo que no es posible que en un año la agente Netal no haya podido encontrar a esa mujer. Ella y su hijo deben reunirse en Navidad.</p><p>— Bien, te veo muy animada y es 2 de diciembre, tienes veinte y tantos días para que el milagro suceda, así que… encárgate del caso entonces y reúne a esa familia… si es que puedes —le retó.</p><p>— Lo hare jefa, ya verá —sonrió emocionada y decidida—. Y por favor considere investigar a Bazine. No se fue a arreglar asuntos personales, se fue a vacacionar, pero se lo dejo a su consideración —puntualizó antes de salir de la oficina.</p><p>La muchacha se dirigió hasta el escritorio de su compañera. Hurgó en el cajón donde guardaba las carpetas de sus investigaciones y dio con lo que estaba buscando.</p><p>Pasó los ojos por las páginas, encontrándose con la fotografía en blanco y negro que el hijo proporcionó, seguramente cuando acudió a exponer su caso. La observó con detalle: Se trataba de una mujer delgada, muy guapa y con una sonrisa hermosa. Rose dedujo que tenía la piel blanca. Prosiguió leyendo algunas declaraciones del joven que la buscaba y de algunos testigos entrevistados.</p><p>Había varias pistas de su paradero por lo que podía leer, pero estaba segura que Bazine se la había pasado jugando con la información.  </p><p>¿Cómo era posible que después de un año de que se reabriera esa investigación, y cinco anteriores de que hubiera iniciado no dieran con el paradero de esa mujer? ¿Acaso estaba muerta?</p><p>La agente Tico se negaba a creer aquello.</p><p>Volvió a la página principal para ver la fotografía. Pensó que quizás algo se les estaba escapando, algún detalle importante.</p>
<hr/><p>Hux se sentó en la banca del parque central de Naboo</p><p>El paisaje de las hojas otoñales había cambiado de un día a otro, siendo sustituido por la blanca nieve, acumulada en cada resquicio de la ciudad.</p><p>Le gustaba la época, pero echaba de menos sentirse feliz y pleno. Quizás debería sentirse así, porque su novela se había colocado dentro de los Best Sellers en las librerías nada más habían salido a la venta.</p><p>Pero el anhelaba otras cosas.</p><p>Quería encontrarla y por ello el escritor daba largos paseos por la ciudad… para ver si se la topaba en la calle. A veces pensaba que quizás estaría leyendo en una banca o quizás se la toparía en la fila de la panadería. Hacía miles de escenarios en su mente. Como sea, no podía evitar desear que llegara, llevaba tiempo esperándola, pero nada había pasado.</p><p>Pensó con tristeza que a lo mejor el amor no estaba destinado a él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Día 3: Rey y su amor por la festividad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Día 3: Rey Johnson y su amor por la festividad.</strong>
</p><p>Rey se detuvo un momento sobre la escalera de metal y admiró las luces de navidad alrededor de la ventana de la cafetería Takodana.</p><p>Sonrió, ante su obra.</p><p>Bajó con cuidado los peldaños y retrocedió unos pasos para tener una mejor vista. Asintió, complacida. Caminó hasta situarse en medio de la acogedora cafetería y giró sobre sus talones encima de la duela de madera, embelesada por la decoración navideña que le había instalado al lugar.</p><p>Navidad era su época favorita del año por todo el ambiente que representaba en la gente. A Rey le gustaba pensar que esos días eran como un borrón y cuenta nueva en el corazón y que los deseos se hacían más fuertes pese al frío, pero sobretodo su amor por la festividad se remontaba a cuando tenía siete años: Ryan la había adoptado en un diciembre.</p><p>Aquel día hacía frío, pero él la arropó. Le abrazó como una delicada muñequita y a la vez, la alentó con palabras a ser una guerrera. La llevó a la que se convirtió en su hogar. La chica recordaba haberse sorprendido porque la casa no tenía ni un solo ornamento de navidad que ella esperó ver. Al cuestionar a su padre adoptivo él le dijo con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba que no había adornado nada porque estaba esperando hacerlo con ella.</p><p>Y eso fue lo primero que ambos compartieron.</p><p>Más tarde, aquel maravilloso momento la llevaría a descubrir su verdadera pasión y estudiar diseño de interiores.</p><p>Rey llevó su mano hacia su cabeza y se deshizo los tres bollos del cabello para relajarse, pues su labor había terminado.</p><p>Checó su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que aún tenía tiempo de sobra para pasear por Naboo y conocerlo. Era 3 de diciembre y apenas llevaba dos días ahí. Maz, una vieja amiga de su padre le había escrito meses antes para solicitar sus servicios con motivo de la temporada en su negocio y ella no pudo estar más encantada de ayudarla. A decir verdad, Rey pensó que era una señal de la fuerza que la guiaba hasta ahí por algo que estuvo segura en su niñez nunca le afectaría, pero pasaba que había crecido y algo despertó dentro de ella.</p><p>Ryan la había apoyado y le había dicho que sabía que ese día iba a llegar, así que la dejó marcharse esa temporada navideña para aclarar su mente y comenzar su búsqueda.</p><p>La única pista que tenía era Naboo y una fotografía. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para descubrir de dónde venía… necesitaba saber quién eran sus padres.</p>
<hr/><p>Ben admiraba el paisaje de la ciudad desde su oficina en el rascacielos del consorcio Organa. Los balcones de los edificios vecinos estaban abarrotados de adornos y él sólo podía pensar en que no pudo decorar un simple pino de navidad.</p><p>— Benny —la voz suave de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero ni siquiera la volteó a ver—. Buen día, hijo. Ayer te fuiste muy rápido y no pasaste a la urna para recoger a tu amigo secreto. Te lo dejó aquí en el escritorio —Ben le daba la espalda y Leia suspiró—. ¿Has adornado ya tu casa?</p><p>— No. Sabes que odio estas fiestas —contestó el alto hombre con indiferencia.</p><p>— Bien… sé que te incomoda mi presencia. Te dejo trabajar —dijo ella dolida y se retiró.</p><p>Ben fue hasta su escritorio y tomó la nota de su amigo secreto, cuando vio el nombre en la papeleta soltó una risa amarga al ver el nombre: <em>Leia.</em></p>
<hr/><p>Sabía que era su culpa que su hijo odiara esas festividades. Cuando era un niño, antes de que sucediera la desgracia entre ellos, las amaba con el corazón. Así, la resolución llegó a su mente y se prometió que iba a arreglarlo. Iba a recuperar a Ben.</p><p>Tomó su teléfono y le marcó a la vieja amiga que compartía con Han.</p><p>— ¿Maz? Hola… disculpa mi llamada repentina… ¿me podrías pasar el número de tu decoradora de interiores?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Día 4: Armitage y la firma de libros.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux revisó el reloj. Eran las seis de la tarde en punto y había firmado, oficialmente el último de sus libros a uno de los compradores, que hizo una enorme fila por horas, le regaló algunas palabras de admiración hacia su trabajo, le pidió una dedicatoria y estrechó su mano.</p><p>Aquella era la parte difícil para él, el convivir con la gente.</p><p>Le era difícil, pero se esforzaba.</p><p>Cuando se graduó de la universidad jamás pensó que sus obras serían un éxito. Apostaba por escribir, si, pero por llevar una vida tranquila y privada, lejos de todo, con su imaginación, sus personajes y su computadora, en su departamento y quizás paulatinamente en un lugar alejado, como una cabaña en medio de un bosque. Sin embargo, la editorial Parnassos y su sagaz editora en jefe, Phasma lo habían descubierto y llevado del anonimato a la fama. Cosa que agradecía profundamente pues vivía mejor de lo que podía imaginar, pero por otro lado daba gracias a la fuerza de que su rostro no fuera conocido.</p><p>El pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a llevar los libros que habían sobrado, para acomodarlos en el aparador principal en la ventana, lugar que le habían designado.</p><p>— Yo lo puedo hacer, amigo, no te preocupes —le lanzó el dueño de la librería Trooper que se encontraba detrás del mostrador. Armitage le hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándole que estaba bien.</p><p>Después de que terminó de apilar los libros, paseó entre los estantes del lugar pasando el dedo por el lomo de algunos de ellos, y deteniéndose para abrir unos.</p><p>No tenía mucho qué hacer y prefería pasar un rato más ahí a volver a su casa vacía. Estar entre libros siempre le llenaba el alma.</p><p>Sus ojos azules saltaron de tapa en tapa hasta que dio con un libro de poesía. Su mirada se iluminó al comenzar a leer a Rabindranath Tagore.</p>
<hr/><p>Rose corrió todo lo que le daban sus cortas pero atléticas piernas. Sabía que era tarde y maldijo por eso a todos los siths de la galaxia porque había estado esperando ese día con el alma.</p><p>Abrió de golpe la puerta de la librería y la campanilla anunció su llegada. La mesa que se suponía debía ocupar uno de sus escritores favoritos, estaba vacía. La firma de libros había terminado.</p><p>Se acercó al mostrador, pero el dependiente estaba atendiendo a dos personas que no sabían qué obra de Jane Austen elegir para regalarle a su madre en Navidad.</p><p>Rose suspiró sintiéndose derrotada y se alejó de ahí con pesar. Divisó los tomos del Best Seller en la ventana y fue hasta ellos. Sacó su propia copia y acarició la portada de “El General de la Primera Orden”. Sabía que aceptarle trabajo extra a Holdo iba a pasarle la factura, pero no pensó que la retrasara tanto. A veces odiaba ser tan entusiasta en los casos.</p><p>— ¡Maldición! —exclamó, enojada consigo.</p><p>— ¿Tan malo es? ¿o porqué maldices? —Rose volteó y se encontró con el rostro de un joven pálido y pelirrojo que se le acercaba.</p><p>— Oh no… —negó con la cabeza y aferró sus manos al tomo—. Es uno de los mejores libros que he leído.</p><p>— ¿De verdad? —Armitage ladeó el rostro y estudió la bonita cara de la jovencita que tenía frente a él. Se dio cuenta que ella no lo había reconocido y decidió seguir indagando—. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de la obra?</p><p>— La historia del general es maravillosa. Él es tan… serio, solitario, comprometido con su causa y de pronto, cuando se encuentra con la agente de la Resistencia, todo por lo que luchaba se pone en duda. Además, tiene un pasado sumamente doloroso, que él trata de encubrir, porque le hace daño, aunque piensa que no. La parte donde replantea los motivos por los cuales se unió a ese bando… uff —ella hizo un ademán de asombro y él no pudo reprimir la sonrisa—. Creerás que es cursi pero, me llegó al alma pero ahora, gracias a que tomé más trabajo del debido, me he perdido la oportunidad de conocer al autor y tener su firma en mi libro —confesó con la cabeza gacha y el semblante triste.</p><p>— Bueno, creo que estás de suerte —le dijo alargándole la mano y sacando su bolígrafo del abrigo. ¿A nombre de quién pongo la firma? —Rose no reprimió el grito.</p><p>— ¡Oh por dios! —saltó emocionada en su lugar—. ¡Eres tú!</p><p>Armitage se contagió de la linda risa y el entusiasmo de la chica. Había recibido miles de reacciones así durante la firma que ofreció, pero ninguna le había cambiado el día como la de ella.</p><p>— Soy Rose —le dijo ella estirando la mano.</p><p>— Es un gusto Rose… —le sonrió.   </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Día 5: Ben y la Decoradora de Interiores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al fin era sábado y él no tenía que ir a trabajar ese día; una de las pocas ventajas de trabajar en la empresa familiar.</p><p>Pese a eso, Ben se había levantado temprano para hacer ejercicio, prepararse el desayuno y, por último, ducharse.</p><p>Se tiró encima del sillón y se quedó por un instante ahí pensando en lo aburrida que era su vida: Estaba solo. No tenía amigos, no permitía a su padre y a su madre acercarse a él porque no les perdonaba su ausencia en su infancia y había perdido la fe en el amor cuando su ex novia lo había engañado.</p><p>No le quedaba nada. Sus ganas de avanzar se habían esfumado y sentía que vivía en automático. ¿Sería así por siempre? Aquello le daba comodidad de no sacar a flote sus sentimientos y no ser él mismo, pues al parecer nadie se interesaba en eso, ni siquiera él. Estaba tan acostumbrado a guardar apariencias y a que la gente tuviera una imagen de él, producto de su apellido y su físico, que hacía mucho tiempo ya no luchaba con ello.</p><p>Pensó en Kylo Ren, el antagonista de aquella trilogía que amaba cuando era un niño. Hubo un tiempo en que así se solía llamar a sí mismo… ya no usaba ese mote, pero aún se sentía tan cercano a aquel personaje, con la diferencia de que él no creía que hubiera una carroñera que llegara a salvarle la vida. Ya no creía en esas cosas.</p><p>Encendió la televisión, empezando a hacer zapping por los canales cuando un mensaje llegó a su teléfono, era de su madre:</p><p>
  <em>“Ben, sé que no he sido la mejor madre, pero lo voy a arreglar. Te he adelantado el regalo de Navidad, y creo que está por llegar a tu casa. Por favor, sé amable”.</em>
</p><p>El joven Solo contorsionó la cara en una mueca de disgusto. ¿Ahora qué se le había ocurrido a su madre? ¿Le había pedido algo por correo? ¿Acaso sería una mascota o algo por el estilo? Esperaba que no fuera un perro Chewbacca porque sino iba a conocer su furia.</p><p>— ¡Por la fuerza y apenas es 5 de diciembre! —gritó exasperado.</p><p>Tuvo las intenciones de llamarle para que le diera una explicación, pero no le dio tiempo porque tocaron el timbre.</p><p>El regalo acababa de llegar.</p>
<hr/><p>La parte que Rey más disfrutaba de decorar era la cara que las personas ponían cuando terminaba su trabajo, sabía que aquel día no sería diferente.</p><p>Maz le había conseguido un trabajo para adornar un departamento del hijo de una amiga suya, que al parecer había estado demasiado ocupado con su trabajo para hacerlo él mismo. La castaña estaba sumamente emocionada pues esperaba que aquello le abriera las puertas para próximos clientes. La dueña de la cafetería Takodana le había dicho que Leia era la directora de un consorcio, si corría con suerte, ella y su hijo podían recomendarla con sus amistades en la alta sociedad.</p><p>Llevaba en una mano su portafolio lleno de papeles tapices adhesivos y listones y en la otra una caja de herramientas donde estaban guardadas unas esferas y más accesorios por si el cliente no tenía y hacían falta. Tomó el ascensor que la llevaría al lugar indicado y subió unas cinco plantas. Al salir del elevador, una única puerta la recibió en ese piso y ella se admiró porque definitivamente no se trataba de un departamento común y corriente, sino de un penthouse.</p><p>Se acomodó el cabello, puso su mejor sonrisa y tocó el timbre.</p><p>La mirada molesta de un alto joven la recibió a los segundos y ella retrocedió dos pasos al notar que era enorme.</p><p>— H-Hola, buen día soy Rey Johnson, decoradora de Interiores —le extendió la mano—. Me han…</p><p>— Hola —devolvió él en tono serio y le estrechó la mano levemente para después llevarse la otra a su propia cabeza y acomodarse el cabello—. Lamento que hayas venido, mi madre tiene unas ideas muy extrañas y, mira te pagaré porque tuviste que venir hasta aquí con…</p><p>— Oh, lo que pasa es que ya me han pagado, así que, si me permite, me gustaría terminar mi trabajo —Rey se agachó un poco curiosa y distinguió entre los huecos que dejaba el cuerpo del corpulento joven, el desastre que había en la sala—. Oh ¡por la fuerza y los midiclorianos! ¡qué bueno que he llegado! —lanzó y se internó en la casa sin permiso. Ben la siguió con la mirada un tanto molesto por la intromisión.</p><p>— No, enserio. No quiero adornar nada —trató de explicarle. Ella ya se estaba quitando el saco y fue en ese momento que él se dio cuenta que era muy guapa.</p><p>— No lo hará usted, es mi trabajo. No voy a molestar, se lo aseguro. Me han pagado así que tengo que trabajar, si lo quiere quitar después de que me vaya ya no será problema mío, pero creo que es un noble gesto de su madre, ¿no cree, señor…?</p><p>— Sólo dime Ben y háblame de tú por favor —soltó resignado.</p><p>— ¡Sólo Ben o Ben Solo? —bromeó ella, soltando una risita baja que recompuso enseguida al ver la cara seria de él—. Ay, lo lamento, mejor me callo.</p><p>Ben soltó una gran e inesperada carcajada. Una desconocida acababa de hacerlo reír como hacía tiempo no lo hacía y no se sintió avergonzado por ello.</p><p>Leia 1 – Ben 0 – Rey 1000</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dia 6: Rose y el joven al cual no le pidió su número.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose no podía dejar de pensar en la linda sonrisa de Armitage H. el escritor pelirrojo que admiraba y que había conocido en la librería. Pensó que le recordaba a alguien y se le hacía familiar pero no recordaba haberlo visto antes.</p><p>Habían pasado una hora platicando ahí en la librería acerca de la obra del escritor y fue una de las charlas más amenas que sostuvo desde hacía tiempo. Se arrepintió porque no le pidió su número, pero no tenía mucha confianza en sí misma para hacerlo, además de que no quería pasar por una fan loca. Suspiró, recordando nuevamente que llevaba tanto tiempo sin citas que ya hasta había olvidado lo que se sentía estar enamorada o ilusionada.</p><p>Pese a eso, se prometió regresar a la librería otro día esperando que el escritor frecuentara el lugar, lo cual era muy probable.</p><p>Miró su reloj. Su cita del 6 de diciembre ya la estaría esperando en la cafetería. Se echó una última mirada con el espejito de mano comprobando su maquillaje y guardó su placa de policía en su chaqueta.</p><p>Bajó el piso de la comisaría y atravesó la calle para ir al lugar pactado. Hacía un día que había llamado al joven que era el hijo de la mujer de la “operación reunión de Navidad” para citarlo con el propósito de obtener más información y plantearle una hipótesis que tenía rondando en la mente.</p><p>La declaración del muchacho decía que no recordaba muchos detalles de su madre, pues ella había desaparecido cuando tenía cuatro años y el pobre había comenzado a buscarla apenas hacía cinco atrás cuando descubrió, escrito en el diario de su padre que ella no estaba muerta como le hizo creer, sino que había huido amenazada por él para que jamás volviera y no tuviera contacto con su hijo.</p><p>Rose, sintió más tristeza por la historia y se prometió que ayudaría a la reunión. Inevitablemente pensó en su hermana mayor y que le hubiera gustado saber que iba a iluminar la vida de dos personas al hacer su trabajo. Le dolía no poder compartir con ella que había sido hasta hacía unos dos años, la única familia que le quedaba. Paige había fallecido en un operativo contra un asalto en el banco central, ejerciendo su deber. Rose sintió el monstruo de la soledad posicionarse sobre su pecho, pero decidió ignorarlo un rato. Entró a Takodana y una cabellera pelirroja al fondo llamó su atención.</p><p>La agente pensó en la fuerza y en que quizás, si existía.</p>
<hr/><p>Hux sintió que la vida al fin le estaba mostrando un camino. Su lectora más ávida y bella acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cafetería.</p><p>Su corazón dio un vuelco… ¿eso sería una señal de la fuerza?</p><p>Cuánto se había arrepentido de no haberle pedido su teléfono días atrás por temor al rechazo, pero esta vez estaba decidido a no dejarla ir sin conseguirlo.</p><p>— Hola —le saludó él poniéndose de pie, pero la confianza que sintió se esfumó cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión extraña en sus ojos que no alcanzaba a descifrar.</p><p>— ¿Tú eres… ? ¿Tú eres el hijo de Mara Jade? —le preguntó la detective, asombrada. Él asintió despacio, con la revelación alcanzándolo.</p><p>— ¿A-Agente Tico? —preguntó ahora Armitage de vuelta. La chica asintió y tomó asiento frente a él.</p><p>— Por favor —susurró él atreviéndose a tomar su mano sobre la mesa—, por favor, ayúdame a encontrar a mi madre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Día 7: Rey y el cliente que le pidió una cita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El olor del panqué de nuez que Maz estaba horneando llegó a la nariz de Rey quién estaba recargada en el mostrador y miraba a las parejas que platicaban en las mesas, absortos del mundo, sonrientes y visiblemente enamorados.</p><p>A veces, no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia por esos novios que paseaban por las calles de la mano.</p><p>La decoradora se recriminó un poco. Era 7 de diciembre, lo que significaba que hacía ya una semana que había llegado a la ciudad junto con la primera nevada de diciembre y no había hecho gran cosa para encargarse del asunto que la llevó a la ciudad: su origen.</p><p>No iba a negar que sentía algo de miedo por enfrentar la verdad, pues resultaba que la estación de policía estaba apenas cruzando la calle y ella aun no tenía valor de ir ahí. El ayudar a Maz en su negocio estaba resultando una gran y satisfactoria distracción que empezaba a no querer soltar, aunque sabía que si quería buscar trabajo de su profesión porque el alquiler estaba corriendo. Había conseguido instalarse en un departamento pequeño pero acogedor, que moría por personalizar a su gusto, pero para eso tenía que ponerse a trabajar.</p><p>Inevitablemente ese último pensamiento la llevó a pensar en el joven Ben, su primer cliente en Naboo y hasta ahora el más misterioso, intrigante y atractivo hombre que había conocido en su corta vida.</p><p>Al principio de su llegada, él se había resistido a que ella pusiera un poco de espíritu navideño a su hogar y la verdad había temido que la corriera, porque a primera vista le pareció amenazante, pero después, cuando ella se centró en lo suyo, las cosas dieron un giro interesante.</p><p>Rey pensó que la dejaría trabajar sola como muchos clientes hacían, pero cuando comenzó a abrir las cajas de las esferas y tomar en sus manos el desastre de su sala él se quedó parado a una distancia considerable, mirándola.</p><p>Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que terminó ayudándola.</p><p>Curiosa de naturaleza, ella le había preguntado por su evidente apatía por la navidad y él se abrió contándole las razones. Eso la conmovió demasiado, pero debía reconocer que lo que terminó por atrapar fueron los ojos del joven pues reflejaban una tremenda tristeza y a la vez, anhelo.</p><p>Sabía que estaba mal pensar tanto en él, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la expresión de aquel hombre que parecía solitario pero que develó su hermosa sonrisa cuando ella colocó una estrella en la punta de su árbol.</p><hr/><p>Las manos le temblaban a Ben. Llevaba diez minutos afuera y ya había hecho un surco de nieve en la acera de tantas vueltas que daba en un mismo lugar.</p><p>Sabía que la jovencita de la cual quedó prendado estaría en el café de Maz porque se lo había comentado. Así que Ben había acudido hasta ahí movido por las ganas de volver a ver su hermoso rostro pecoso que lo había hechizado y lo incitó a hablar cuando él nunca se abría con nadie…</p><p>Esa sensación que había creído muerta junto con la partida de su abuela, había llenado la habitación con Rey ahí, haciendo moños, sonriendo y mirándolo.</p><p>Y él se había sentido como nunca antes; escuchado.</p><p>Ben enfiló a la puerta, guiado por la cálida sensación que la bella chica de Jakku le estaba provocando.</p><hr/><p>Rey apenas escuchó que la puerta se abría, salió de su ensoñación para descubrir la corpulenta e impresionante figura del joven que le había intrigado tanto. Su cabello negro caía en ondas enmarcando su cara y sus mejillas cubiertas de rubor.</p><p>— H-Hola, Ben, qué sorpresa —le saludó recorriendo su rostro lleno de esos lindos lunares. Por la fuerza, cuán atractivo le resultaba—. ¿Qué te sirvo? ¿Vienes por un café?</p><p>— Yo… en realidad —se aclaró la garganta y se recompuso—. Quisiera un café por favor… contigo… —Rey alzó una ceja y sonrió.</p><p>— ¿Me estás invitando a salir?</p><p>— Si —agachó la cabeza un poco, avergonzado. Rey se encaramó en la barra y colocó una mano en su barbilla para que la mirara.  </p><p>— Me encantaría —contestó haciendo que él sonriera de esa forma que ya la estaba volviendo loca.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Día 8: Armitage y el detalle de su madre que no recordaba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Decir que estaba impresionado era poco. La anterior agente que había tomado el caso de su madre no había avanzado absolutamente nada en todo ese tiempo y él ciertamente llegó a perder las esperanzas de saber algo de ella. Sin embargo, aquel día cuando Rose y él habían descubierto que estaban ligados más allá de haberse conocido en la librería, la chispa de la esperanza volvió a nacer en él.</p><p>La hermosa y risueña agente había cambiado enseguida a modo profesional, abordándolo con preguntas sobre detalles de su madre. Le citó su primera declaración y comenzó a desplegar ciertas cosas que llamaban su atención del trabajo que estaba haciendo Bazine.</p><p>Rose le preguntó acerca del recuerdo físico que tenía de su madre, sin embargo, nada era claro para él y su padre había acabado con toda fotografía existente de ella. Era como si jamás hubiera tenido una madre, salvo que era obvio que si había existido. La fotografía en blanco y negro que le proporcionó a la policía era lo único que tenía de ella.</p><p>Hux pasó los dedos por aquel diario maldito que había descubierto cinco años atrás. La caligrafía de su padre y leerlo, le ponían los nervios de punta. Los recuerdos dolorosos comenzaban a asaltarlo. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos tratando de aguantar.</p><p>— Tranquilo —Rose posó su mano sobre la de él—. Entiendo, por todo lo que me has contado de cómo fue la relación con tu padre, que esto es sumamente difícil, pero te agradezco que hayamos venido, porque todo sirve.</p><p>— La verdad, tiene años que no piso este lugar… los tres vivimos aquí, pero, cuando ella se fue y luego cuando él murió, decidí que no iba a volver, es…</p><p>Rose clavó su mirada en él y eso lo hizo sentir nervioso, pero también, su tacto le daba seguridad. Y era raro. El contexto en el que se estaban moviendo distaba muchísimo del que habían compartido cuando se conocieron.</p><p>Ambos se estaban presenciando otras facetas que por supuesto no suponían del otro ni se esperaban.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no tiene fotografías tuyas y de tu madre? —le preguntó Rose, husmeando en los cajones de una cómoda empolvada. Se encontraban en el ático de la vieja casa de Brendol Hux.</p><p>— Porque me odiaba, por eso. Yo le recordaba a ella, pero nunca supe por qué me decía eso —confesó, sumamente triste. Vio que la chica lo estudiaba atenta—. Al contrario, al que me parecía era a él. Ambos pelirrojos, ojos azules, mismo color de piel... y mi madre, según las descripciones del diario de mi papá no tenía nada que ver conmigo físicamente. Castaña, ojos cafés… —se encogió de hombros. Rose asintió. Lo había leído en el reporte.</p><p>— Yo creo que estaba escondiendo algo… y ahora que mencionas que él siempre te dijo que le recordabas a tu madre, mi teoría va tomando fuerza.</p><p>— ¿Qué teoría? —se detuvo mientras la jovencita avanzaba por una estantería de libros y comenzaba a sacar uno por uno.</p><p>Al no obtener respuesta de Rose, Armitage se acercó a la agente y la miró. Sostenía un libro. El título se le hizo familiar al escritor: “La mano derecha del Emperador”. Rose lo abrió haciendo que algo cayera al suelo. Ambos se agacharon y descubrieron en ese momento que se trataba de una fotografía. La blanca mano de Hux levantó el retrato donde su madre lo sostenía en brazos y ambos sonreían a la cámara.</p><p>Rose volteó a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos.</p><p>— Mi teoría es correcta, Armitage…</p><p>— Rose… es que yo… n-no sé que…</p><p>La agente lo tomó de las muñecas y lo ayudó a levantarse lentamente. Él se sintió tan vulnerable cuando las lágrimas fluyeron al fin por sus mejillas.</p><p>— Tu padre te lo ocultó porque de esa forma podrías buscarla y por supuesto, encontrar a tu madre, pero siempre te lo dijo y esa es la clave. Tú le recordabas a ella porque en realidad, eres igualito a tu mamá.</p><p>El sollozo salió de los labios de Armitage y Rose acarició el dorso de la mano, tratando de hacerle saber que estaba ahí con él, enfrentando esa extraña situación que quizás no era lo más normal entre un policía y el familiar de uno de sus casos, pero ahí estaban.</p><p>Hux no podía despegar los ojos de la fotografía. Observó a su madre con ese hermoso cabello de fuego igual al de él, su piel blanca y ojos verdes.</p><p>Rose tenía toda la razón del mundo. Él era su viva imagen y agradecía a la fuerza por eso porque siempre había vivido repudiando ser igual al violento de su padre, sin embargo, aquel 8 de diciembre acababa de descubrir que no era así y eso cambiaba absolutamente todo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dia 9: Ben y la chica que buscaba a sus padres.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La vez que se armó de valor, después de muchísimo tiempo de no hacerlo, consiguió que la hermosa chica decoradora que le había contratado su madre, le diera una cita.</p><p>Aquel día, después de que ella se fuera de su departamento y él se encontrara de nuevo solo, admirando todos los adornos en su sala, sintió la cosquilla de la curiosidad recorrer su piel. Pensó en él, representado por los tonos negros de los accesorios de su casa y en ella, como las luces del arbolito que acababan de poner juntos, alegre y colorida. Una metáfora perfecta.</p><p>Por supuesto que no la conocía y quizás se estuviera atreviendo a dejar volar su imaginación, pero, Rey le había despertado eso que sentía dormido desde hacía algún tiempo. Había meditado mucho antes de ir al café Takodana y pedirle una cita, y enseguida que lo soltó, sintió que era un error, no por ella, sino porque él mismo tenía miedo de volver a meterse en esos asuntos que implicaran abrirse.</p><p>Pese a todos sus temores, aquella tarde del 9 de diciembre, todo estaba saliendo bien. Caminaban hombro con hombro y bajo un paraguas, atravesando el parque central. Ben miró de reojo a Rey sólo para descubrir que ella también lo estaba observando. Varios copos de nieve habían quedado atrapados en el cabello suelto de la castaña, dándole un toque de ternura a su bello rostro.</p><p>— Es maravillosa la época de Navidad en esta ciudad —comentó sin poder ocultar el entusiasmo que Ben ya le conocía por la temporada—. Todas las calles y negocios están adornados y hay ese espíritu de paz en todos.</p><p>— ¿Nunca habías venido a Coruscant? —le preguntó Ben, mientras Rey observaba el aparador de una tienda de ropa.</p><p>— No. Es la primera vez que salgo de Jakku.</p><p>— Ya veo ¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo venir desde tan lejos? —Rey detuvo su caminar y clavó sus orbes verdes en él. Ben la sentía recorrerle cada centímetro de la cara, analizando algo—. Lo siento, eso es algo muy personal. No tienes que contármelo de verdad, apenas me conoces —dijo él sintiéndose un poco mal de estar tanteando un terreno donde era muy pronto para entrar. Que él le hubiera confiado el hecho de que la Navidad le costaba mucho no quería decir que iba a recibir eso de vuelta, y lo entendía, aunque deseaba que ella pudiera confiar en él.</p><p>— No, no es eso es que… bueno no me gustaría que sintieras lástima por la historia de una huérfana como yo —soltó la jovencita mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo café de lana—. Mi padre Ryan es en realidad, mi padre adoptivo —confesó buscando en la mirada de Ben la incomodidad, pero no la halló.</p><p>— Gracias —susurró Ben de pronto,</p><p>— ¿Por qué? —las cejas de Rey se curvaron en duda.</p><p>— Por contarme algo tan personal como eso. Escucharé lo que quieras contarme, de verdad y, por favor no pienses que tendría lástima por ti, me gustaría conocerte —pronunció armándose de valor de nuevo—, s-si tú quieres claro.</p><p>— Por eso acepté, porque quiero —sonrió ella con ternura. El rubor se posó en las mejillas de ambos, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada.</p><p>Retomaron la caminata de nuevo y cuando Ben pensó que el silencio volvía a meterse entre ellos, Rey tomó la palabra de nuevo.</p><p>— La verdad es que vine aquí porque este lugar es la única pista que tengo acerca de mis padres. En el pasado pensé que nunca sentiría curiosidad por eso, pero el último año sentí la necesidad de conocer mi origen.</p><p>— Entiendo… viniste por respuestas.</p><p>— Si, pero, no he podido. La cafetería de Maz está frente a la comisaría y yo aún no tengo el valor de entrar ahí. Si te soy sincera tengo algo de miedo, no sé si esto es una buena idea.</p><p>— Rey, creo que, si sientes que es importante para ti debes hacerlo, y si me permites creo que podría ayudarte. Conozco a la directora de investigaciones, es amiga de mi madre y es como de mi familia.</p><p>Ben vio que Rey estrujaba las manos enguantadas, señal de nervios. Estaba a punto de decirle que podía tomárselo con calma y meditarlo cuando ella le sorprendió.</p><p>— Creo que, he tenido miedo todo este tiempo porque nunca en mi vida me sentí tan sola… Ben… ¿me acompañarías en esto?</p><p>— No estás sola —declaró el alto joven—. Y por supuesto que te acompaño, Rey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Día 10: Rose y el secreto de Brendol Hux.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La agente Tico estaba muy concentrada con la nariz pegada al diario. Era tanta su concentración, que ni siquiera había volteado cuando Poe Dameron, se acercó a presumirle su caja de rosquillas decoradas al estilo Star Wars navideño.</p><p>Le había pedido a Armitage que le prestara el diario de su padre –un error más de Bazine para añadir a su lista-, pensando en que podía extraer alguna otra pista que la ayudara a dar con el paradero de Mara Jade.</p><p>Había pasado toda la mañana del 10 de diciembre en eso, recordando que apenas le quedaban catorce días para lo que se había propuesto. Suerte que estaba ya por terminar de leer las páginas que quedaban.</p><p>Una sensación de nauseas le reventó en la garganta y paró su escrutinio en aquel diario. Estaba acostumbrada a ver casos siniestros y horribles, y ciertamente, ese no era de ese tipo, pero no podía evitar sentirse terrible por todo lo que Brendol Hux narraba ahí. Ahora entendía porque Armitage sentía tanto rechazo por ser él quien se adentrara a sacar información del diario.</p><p>En ese pequeño block, se narraba el desprecio que sentía el hombre por su único hijo debido al parecido que tenía con su madre.</p><p>Para despejarse un poco revisó de nuevo el reporte que Bazine había dejado: Muchos lugares en la periferia de la ciudad, estaban acotados como posibles rastros de su paradero. Tico se sintió furiosa. ¿Cómo era posible que su compañera no hubiera comenzado a hacer visita?</p><p>El pobre escritor estaba más que afectado por el asunto de su madre y Bazine se la había pasado en todo menos en lo que le correspondía hacer, pero decidió que no tenía caso seguir enojada por eso, cuando volviera de sus preciadas vacaciones se verían las caras.  </p><p>Rose suspiró recordando al pelirrojo y lamentó tener que ser profesional porque lo admiraba mucho como escritor y además se sentía atraída por él.</p><p>— Rose… deja de pensar tonterías —se regañó canturreando.</p><p>La policía regresó la vista al diario y retomó la labor porque quería empezar cuanto antes la búsqueda. La caligrafía torcida la guio nuevamente hasta que se topó con una línea que le ofrecía una gran revelación y el comienzo de la indagación:</p><p>
  <em>“Armitage crece cada día más y la veo en su rostro. La veo a todas las malditas horas. Y todo es culpa de ella y su maldito hijo. Por culpa de ambos nunca pude hacer que Leia me mirara y aceptara mi propuesta en vez de irse con el idiota de Solo”.</em>
</p><p>Rose se puse de pie enseguida y miró hacia la oficina de su jefa Amilyn Holdo. Sabía de sobre a quién se refería Brendol Hux en su diario. La agente estaba sorprendida de que su investigación empezara con su propia jefa, pero no tenía más tiempo que perder. Necesitaba conseguir una entrevista con Leia Organa.</p><hr/><p>Después de haber escrito su último best seller, Armitage había experimentado un bloqueo de escritor que comenzó a preocuparle más de la cuenta. La ventaja era que aún se encontraba promocionando “El General de la Primera Orden” y no tenía presión de Phasma y la editorial de volver al ataque con algo nuevo. El asunto era más bien personal, pues estaba acostumbrado a ser activo y gustaba de hacer ejercicios diarios en donde se ponía metas de cierto número de palabras para alcanzar. Había dejado esa práctica de lado más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Sin embargo, una chispa inesperada lo había alcanzado.</p><p>El pelirrojo se puso frente al computador y abrió una nueva hoja en la aplicación que ocupaba para escribir.</p><p>La idea le taladraba la cabeza gracias a que hacía poco había conocido a una audaz y hermosa agente policial.</p><p>El escritor sintió las cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos, pensó en Rose y enseguida el título se materializó en la punta de su lengua:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La Princesa Guerrera de Otomok.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dia 11: Rey y la estación de policía</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La chica de Jakku acababa de colgar la llamada con su padre mientras caminaba hacia el negocio de Maz.</p><p>Los dos se habían puesto al día. Rey le había contado que estaba por verse con “un amigo” que la acompañaría a la estación de policía para iniciar con la búsqueda de sus padres biológicos. Por su parte, Ryan le había contado que le había llegado una oportunidad para ser el director de una película en la franquicia de Star Wars y ella no pudo más que alegrarse por él y pedirle que incluyera algo de romance para esos personajes que ya tanto habían sufrido debido a sus historias individuales. Él, como romántico que era, le prometió que lo haría.</p><p>Rey se sentía tranquila porque él le reiteró su apoyo y le dijo que nada de lo que pasara haría que la dejara de amar como su hija. Ella sentía lo mismo y se lo aseguró. Él siempre sería su padre, la había rescatado y le había enseñado muchas cosas y era feliz por ello y por la relación que ambos ostentaban.</p><p>Por otro lado, no iba a mentir que se sentía algo ansiosa. La noche anterior no había pegado el ojo imaginando el día en que pudiera conocer a sus verdaderos padres. Rey se aferró al sobre que llevaba en las manos y que contenía la única fotografía de su madre que tenía en su poder. Desgraciadamente de su padre no tenía ninguna posesión, pero confiaba que una vez que la hallaran, ella los conduciría inevitablemente al rastro de él.</p><p>Apresuró el paso y esquivó a muchas personas, no sin antes pedirles disculpas por meterse en su camino. Tenía prisa, más que por ir a la comisaria, por ver a Ben. Apenas hacía días que se conocían, pero no podía ignorar el sentimiento en torno a él y la rápida cercanía que se estaba dando entre ellos. Con Ben era natural hablar, él le inspiraba confianza e intriga. Esos misteriosos ojos cafés escondían más dolor del poco que ya le había contado.</p><p>Miró el reloj en su muñeca y se dio cuenta que iba a llegar diez minutos tarde. Rezó porque Ben no fuera de esos empresarios malhumorados y obsesivos por el tiempo. La proveniente de Jakku se echó a correr cuando la idea de que él se molestara por su impuntualidad y se marchara, le llegó a la mente. No quería eso. No quería volver a estar sola. Él parecía querer conocerla enserio y hacía tanto que no le pasaba eso que pensó que, si él se iba, volvería a destrozarse. Sus verdaderos padres se habían ido, sus parejas anteriores también… no sabía si iba a resistir que esa posible <em>amistad</em> se viera truncada.</p><p>Sin embargo, las dudas de Rey fueron disipadas cuando puso un pie en la cafetería y encontró Ben platicando con Maz en una de las mesitas.</p><p>La sonrisa que le ofreció la desarmó completamente. Iba de traje y una gabardina negra y larga lo abrigaba. Se notaba que estaba interrumpiendo su horario de trabajo para acompañarla y se sintió un poco mal por ello.</p><p>— ¿Te estás saltando las horas laborales Ben Solo? —la suave risa de él hizo que el estómago le revoloteara.</p><p>— Ventajas de trabajar en la empresa familiar, Rey. No te preocupes.</p><p>— Será mejor que vayan ya, jovencitos —les aconsejó Maz, observando con detenimiento lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.</p><p>— Te veo en un rato Maz —se despidió Rey.</p><p>— Dale mis saludos a Leia, Benny.</p><p>— No creo que sea posible, esa mujer es muy ocupada, pero si la veo, le digo —comentó Ben volteándose a abrirle la puerta a Rey para que saliera primero.</p><p>Sólo tenían que cruzar la calle, dar unos cuantos pasos y entrar a ese edificio, pero para Rey representaba un enorme esfuerzo. Instintivamente, buscó la mano de Ben y se la tomó. Él le dio un apretoncito de vuelta, se sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar.</p><hr/><p>Hubo cinco timbrazos antes de que por fin ella le contestara la llamada.</p><p>— Leia… ¿Ben está saliendo con alguien?</p><p>— ¿Qué? No lo sé… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?</p><p>— Acabo de ver a tu hijo entrar a la estación de policía tomado de la mano con una chica.</p><p>— ¿Cómo era ella? ¿No es Yessica? —Han no pudo reprimir una carcajada.</p><p>— Eso quisieras tú, pero no era ella. La jovencita de la que te hablo llevaba el cabello en tres bollos.</p><p>— Espera, te voy a mandar una fotografía a tu teléfono —le dijo presurosa su aún esposa—. ¿Es ella?</p><p>Han revisó la fotografía que acababa de llegar y se impresionó de lo rápido que Leia había dado con la identidad de la chica.</p><p>— Si, es ella… ¿la conoces?</p><p>— Es la decoradora de interiores que Maz me recomendó. La mandé hace unos días al departamento de Ben. Ya que mi madre era la que decoraba con él, ya no es capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo y entró en una actitud algo difícil, así que decidí comenzar a enmendar mis errores. Contratar a Rey fue el primer paso.</p><p>— Pues vaya que le mandaste el regalo de Navidad a la puerta, princesa y eso que apenas es 11 de diciembre —comentó el ex piloto aviador mientras seguía con la mirada a su hijo de la mano de esa chica misteriosa.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Día 12: Armitage y la “barrera profesional”.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Entonces, cuando hablé con ella en el café y la idea se me vino a la mente enseguida. Ese coraje y determinación con la que hablaba hicieron que mi cabeza comenzara a rebobinar. Y es que tenías que haberla visto. Ella, segura, decidida, con ese porte ¡Mi mente explotó! —explicaba elocuente, Hux al teléfono mientras daba vueltas por todo su departamento—. Y entonces supe que no podía ser sólo una princesa de las que esperan a que las rescate el príncipe azul. No, ella, no. <em>Loan</em> es una guerrera, educada en combate, estrategia e historia. ¿Sabes que significa su nombre? “Ave Fénix” en vietnamita… creo que es perfecto, va totalmente con su personalidad. Capaz de enfrentar todo y renacer de sus cenizas con mas fuerza. Además ella es muy cercana a su pueblo y también muy buena persona y podría ser que… ¿Phasma? ¿Me estás escuchando?</p><p>— ¡Claro que te estoy escuchando! He estado los últimos veinte minutos callada porque no paras de hablar sobre esto y espero que ya hayas tomado nota de todo. ¡Huelo ese best seller de aquí a kilómetros!</p><p>— Todo está en la computadora, ya tengo escritos diez capítulos y buenas noticias —soltó animado—, no puedo parar de escribirlo, de verdad.</p><p>— ¡Por la fuerza y los midiclorianos! ¿Diez capítulos? ¿Es enserio? ¿Cuándo comenzaste a escribirlo?</p><p>— Antier —confesó al tiempo en que sonreía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma y que las palabras no fluían tanto en un nuevo proyecto—. Y la verdad, me gustaría tenerlo para Navidad.</p><p>— ¿Para Navi…? Armitage… ¡estamos a 12 de diciembre! ¿me estás diciendo que en trece días vas a terminar ese libro?</p><p>— Si sigo con este ritmo, sí.</p><p>— Hux… ¿Acaso…? ¿estás enamorado? —el escritor se detuvo en seco en su lugar al escuchar la pregunta de su editora.</p><p>— ¡¿Qué?! ¿D-De donde sacas eso?</p><p>— Me estás diciendo que se te ocurrió una idea, que quiero que sepas es brillante, para un nuevo libro basado en la personalidad de una chica policía que se te hizo y cito tus palabras: <em>hermosa, simpática, aguerrida y valiente</em>. Si eso no es el indicio de que te estés enamorando, no sé qué sea amigo mío. Pero te voy a decir dos cosas y voy a colgar porque tengo que entrar a una junta—. Escribe, escribe, escribe, “la conti plis” y si la ves, cuando la invites a salir, dale mi más sincero agradecimiento. Seguimos en contacto pelirrojito. Adiós.</p><p>— ¡Phas…! ¡Arg! ¡Esas no fueron solo dos cosas! —exclamó un poco frustrado de que Phasma lo hubiera dejado con la emoción atorada. Presuroso, volvió a su computadora, se tronó los dedos y prosiguió escribiendo la aventura de su hermosa protagonista mientras esperaba noticias de Rose y el caso de su mamá.</p><hr/><p>El café donde se habían visto la primera vez fue de nuevo el punto de reunión. El escritor escuchaba la historia de Rose con atención. Ya le había contado que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella tenía veinte y que desgraciadamente su hermana también había sufrido un destino similar, pero ejerciendo su profesión. Él se sintió terrible por escuchar que tan agradable chica tenía una historia sumamente triste.</p><p>— Sé lo que es estar solo, y tú que tienes esa posibilidad de encontrar a tu mamá… voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que el día de Navidad estén juntos. Siento que está cerca y ahora con lo que descubrí en el diario de tu padre… sé que voy a obtener cosas interesantes con Leia Organa.</p><p>— La verdad es que me toma por sorpresa todo esto. Nunca imaginé que mi padre estuviera enamorado de alguien más mientras estaba con mi madre, y claro, supongo que la describía a ella y no a mi mamá, por eso pensé que su aspecto era diferente. Fui un tonto al no querer terminar de leer el diario, pero, no tenía la fuerza. Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo Rose, de verdad.</p><p>— Es mi trabajo, además, te admiro mucho, ¿cómo no podría ayudarle a mi escritor favorito y nuevo amigo?</p><p>— Si, claro… amigos —contestó él, desanimándose un poco—. Y bueno ¿cuál es el siguiente paso en la investigación? —preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.</p><p>— Voy a reunirme con Leia en dos días. Holdo, mi jefa, me consiguió una cita con ella. Estoy segura de que obtendremos un nuevo rumbo y una vez que pase eso, comenzaré a visitar los lugares para irlos descartando.</p><p>— ¿Crees que pueda acompañarte? —le preguntó él con cierta ilusión.</p><p>— No, Armitage, creo que, de ahora en adelante, tengo que hacer este proceso sola, antes de que en la oficina se den cuenta de que me has estado acompañando a ciertas cosas que sólo me corresponde hacer a mí. Además, Bazine está por regresar y cuando sepa que le quité el caso, usará lo que sea para irse en mi contra.</p><p>— Pero ella no hacía su trabajo, tú sí. Tú me estas ayudando.</p><p>— Lo sé, pero… también… —Rose contempló el rostro del escritor que más admiraba. Era sumamente apuesto. No sabía cuándo, pero las ganas de acariciar su barba y probar sus labios habían nacido y eso era un arma de doble filo, en su trabajo y en su vida personal. Aplicar el pretexto de la berrera profesional, era su mejor opción en esos momentos.</p><p>— ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no podré verte…?</p><p>— Si, pero, te mantendré informado, de verdad.</p><p>Hux asintió con las palabras atoradas en su garganta. Quería contarle de su nuevo libro, pero parecía que eso ya no iba a ser posible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>El nombre real de Kelly Marie Tran es Loan Tran, y significa Ave Fénix en vietnamita.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Día 13: Ben y los celos literarios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tenía dos días que no había podido verse con Rey, porque estaba teniendo muchísimo trabajo y no le quedaba tiempo para escabullirse y buscarla, pero se habían comunicado brevemente por mensajes para saludarse y contarse un poco de sus días. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La vez en que la acompañó a la estación, Holdo los recibió personalmente a ambos. Él había dejado que Rey tomara las riendas de la conversación y explicara los motivos por los que estaban en ese lugar. Lo siguiente que hizo Amilyn fue asignarle el caso a uno de sus policías, asegurando que era uno de los mejores y Ben no dudaba de ello, conocía a la excéntrica mujer de cabello morado, desde que era pequeño. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fueron presentados con Poe Dameron, que pidió un momento de privacidad con Rey para interrogarla. siendo sincero, ese hecho no le gustó mucho, pero sabía que no tenía derecho a ponerse así, porque no era nada de la linda decoradora, muy a su pesar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él se había despedido de la jovencita, sintiendo enseguida que abandonó el lugar un vacío en su pecho. Le gustaba esa cercanía inesperada que se daba entre ellos y estaba descubriendo que comenzaba a verla como una persona a la cual quería en su vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Movió la cabeza a los lados tratando de liberar la tensión en su cuello y siguió revisando la solicitud de compra que la aerolínea Kenobi les había hecho. El consorcio Organa, que se dedicaba a la fabricación de aquellas máquinas voladoras se encargaba de distribuir a diferentes personalidades: militares, artistas, políticos formaban parte de las filas de sus clientes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era 13 de diciembre y sólo faltaban diez días para la Navidad, lo que le recordaba que aún no había hecho la compra del regalo para su “amigo secreto”, que era su propia madre. Ben dejó escapar un suspiro, buscarle un presente a Leia iba ser difícil, lo presentía, pensó que quizás podía pedirle ayuda a Rey, pero lo descartó porque también quería darle un presente a ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Ben? —como si fuera un capricho de la fuerza, su madre asomó su cara curiosa por la puerta de su oficina, y él le notó una pequeña sonrisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Madre? —inquirió él, analizándola. Podía apostar que ese semblante tenía algo que ver con su padre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Han me llamó esta mañana —</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Bingo” pensó él</span>
  </em>
  <span>—, quiere que cenemos juntos hoy en la noche si es que no tienes otros planes…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Los tres? —su madre había logrado captar su atención con esa frase. Hacía años que no se reunían. Han y Leia, que estaban separados aunque no divorciados, habían estado en plan digno uno con el otro, incapaces de perdonarse errores que cometieron entre ellos y con él. Decir que no le entusiasmaba verse con ellos iba a ser una cruel mentira. Ahora que veía a Rey así de afectada por encontrar a sus padres, no podía evitar pensar que él aún los tenía consigo. Estaba lastimado, si, pero ya no era un niño pequeño para estar enojado con ellos y vivir tratándolos mal. Su abuela Padme se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones. Sus padres lo habían hecho como pudieron, y si, quizás la mayoría de decisiones que tomaron fueron errores, no era justificación, pero tampoco podía juzgarlos. En el lecho de muerte de su adorada nona, le había hecho la promesa de acercarse a ellos y no la estaba cumpliendo porque no había sentido esas ganas que ahora sí—. Vaya esa sí es una sorpresa ¿se van a reconciliar después de tantos años? —lanzó mordaz. Leia abrió los ojos como platos y luego se sorprendió por la fuerte carcajada que eso provocó en Ben—. Y hasta te sonrojas… con eso me has dicho todo, madre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Es el encanto, Solo, hijo, tú también lo tienes… —él se la quedó viendo mientras sentía que sus orejas enrojecían—. ¿Entonces, cenamos? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben la observó por unos segundos. La mirada de su madre le recordaba muchísimo a su abuela y a la vez lo transportaban a las épocas en donde era pequeño y ella lo mecía entre sus brazos para dormirlo. La sonrisa se le borró y volvió a sentirse herido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sólo un rato, tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo desvelarme —contestó, serio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pero, puedes quedarte a dormir en casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No madre, no me sentiría cómodo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está bien hijo, lo entiendo… Aún así, gracias por aceptar —Leia recibió un leve asentimiento por parte de su muchacho. Miró el rostro de Ben salpicado en esos bellos lunares que solía decirle que eran constelaciones porque él era un </span>
  <em>
    <span>“niño del universo”.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben lucía concentrado en su trabajo y aún así Leia no pudo evitar sentir esperanza. Aquella chica con la cual Han lo había visto de la mano parecía estar haciendo todo lo que ella y su esposo no pudieron en su momento. Esperaba que eso prosperara para ver a su hijo feliz y para agradecerle personalmente a la jovencita, por ser una luz en la oscuridad.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Antes de acudir a la cena con sus padres, Ben decidió ir a buscar un regalo para su madre y para la chica que le estaba quitando el sueño. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entró a la librería y fue recibido por la brillante sonrisa del dependiente detrás del mostrador, un chico corpulento y moreno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Ben le pareció que estaba por decirle algo cuando se pasó de largo y empezó a explorar los estantes. Hacía tiempo que no platicaba con Leia, pero conocía sus gustos literarios de sobra. Fue hasta la vitrina de la ventana y encontró una estantería dedicada exclusivamente al best seller del momento y maldijo en encontrar el libro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Esto es estúpido —murmuró—. ¿Cómo diablos le gusta esta basura? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Amigo, ese libro es muy bueno… todo mundo lo está comprando como regalo de navidad, puedo envolverlo si gustas —el dependiente lo había alcanzado y estaba junto a él, entusiasmado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No, no voy a comprar esta literatura barata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, cielos… ¿ya lo leíste y te dio esa impresión? por que…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No necesito leerlo. El resumen que aparece en la parte de atrás lo dice todo. La típica novela de intriga militar en donde un tipo odioso, nefasto, violento y cruel es perdonado y redimido cuando conoce a una hermosa y fuerte mujer del otro bando de la guerra, por favor… ¿Quién podría enamorarse del villano de una saga?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Enserio deberías leerlo, es más que…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vaya, no pude evitar escuchar su plática —Ben vio cómo un tipo pelirrojo y casi igual de alto que él se acercaba a ellos—. Creo que, como insiste el caballero, deberías leerlo antes. No es bueno juzgar un libro por su portada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un complot por parte de dos empleados de esta librería? Busco un regalo para mi madre y para… una amiga, y no va a ser esto, aunque se trate de su autor favorito —en eso residía su molestia por tan ejemplar. Ben no lo había leído, pero había escuchado suficiente de su madre y de Rey sobre ese escritor y la trama de su último trabajo, y estaba por demás, muy celoso de que hablaran maravillas de alguien a quién ni siquiera conocían en persona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Si es el autor favorito de ambas es por algo ¿no? —se burló bajito el que se hacía llamar Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Finn, ¿Sabes qué?  envuelve —el pelirrojo tomó tres libros y se los pasó al dueño de la tienda—. Uno para tu madre, otro para tu amiga y el último para ti, para que lo leas con calma y me des tus impresiones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No voy a comprar esto…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No te preocupes, tómalo como el regalo de Navidad del autor del libro y el dueño de la librería. Corre por mi cuenta —dijo con un tono presuntuoso que le molestó a Ben y sacó un plumón de su bolsillo—. Les pondré una dedicatoria especial, a los tres ¿a nombre de quién los pongo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben lo fulminó con la mirada, Finn se echó una carcajada y el pelirrojo puso cara de autosuficiencia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diez minutos después Ben salió de la librería con tres libros firmados y odiando aún más a Armitage Hux. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dia 14: Rose, el miedo y la soledad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— ¿Cómo pudiste tomar </span>
  <em>
    <span>MI</span>
  </em>
  <span> caso en mi ausencia? —chilló Bazine al tiempo que Poe la sujetaba por los hombros evitando asì que se le fuera encima a Tico—. Era </span>
  <em>
    <span>MI</span>
  </em>
  <span> trabajo, ¿por qué estás metiendo las narices en ello? ¿Y tú por qué lo autorizaste? —señaló ahora a Holdo que estaba impresionada por el tono de la agente Netal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Trabajo que no hiciste! —refutó Rose—.  ¡Lo dejaste parado todo por un año! Y ahora que yo estoy avanzando claro que te mueres de la envidia, no puedo creer lo inepta que eres. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estúpi… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Netal! ¡Tico! ¡Basta! —se hizo oír su jefa—. No quiero más escenitas aquí. Tú —señaló a la recién llegada de vacaciones—. ¡Estás suspendida!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Qué? ¿Por ella? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sí y también por negligencia en el caso y por haberme mentido acerca de tu situación personal para irte de vacaciones de placer. La agente Tico seguirá llevando el caso y la discusión se ha terminado aquí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No puedo creerlo —dijo Bazine y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su compañera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tico —le llamó Holdo—, más te vale que resuelvas ese caso. Retírense, todos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose salió de la oficina negando con la cabeza, aun con el coraje hirviéndole en la sangre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No le hagas caso, está molesta por Bazine, no por ti. Confió mucho en ella y lo sabe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Es que, a veces Holdo se deja llevar demasiado. Poe, sé que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo y presiento que estoy muy cerca de encontrar a esa mujer. No sé porqué Bazine se pone así, si sabe que no ha hecho su trabajo, debería darle vergüenza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aquí entre nosotros, yo sí sé porqué se puso así —Rose pestañeó y Dameron le tomó del brazo para llevársela a la esquina del lugar, al lado de las copiadoras—. Bazine se obsesionó con el chico de tu caso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿C-Con Armitage? —preguntó sintiendo una oleada de celos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mjm… ese mismo. Estuve cerca de ellos en el interrogatorio y vi las miradas que le lanzaba. Él nunca le correspondió ni le siguió el juego. La conozco desde hace tiempo y sé que eso le molestó muchísimo. Entonces ese joven se volvió como su proyecto personal y por eso no avanzaba en las investigaciones, quería tenerlo comiendo de su palma y claro, era el pretexto perfecto para volver a verlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— En fin. Me alegra que ahora el caso esté en tus manos, sé que vas a resolverlo. Yo ahora mismo estoy en uno nuevo también, y me entusiasma. Rey Johnson también está buscando a sus padres y sé que ya es 14 de diciembre y tengo pocos días para avanzar en esto antes de que acabe el año, pero haré todo lo que pueda. No tengo muchas pistas si te soy honesto, sólo una fotografía y pocos recuerdos de ella. Quedó de contactarse con su padre adoptivo a ver si podía darle alguna otra información. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yo tengo una entrevista con Leia Organa dentro de una hora. Quizás pueda ayudarte en tu caso a mi regreso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Y yo con el tuyo —los compañeros se asintieron.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Rose arrastraba los pies sobre el blanco manto de nieve en la acera. Llevaba rato caminando bajo el frío invernal de la ciudad, con el corazón roto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había ido a recabar información de Leia, y la plática había develado una oscura verdad. Su entrevistada había puesto una mueca de horror cuando ella mencionó el nombre de Brendol Hux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia en efecto le confirmó que había conocido al padre de Armitage y que por años la persiguió para que se casara con él, pero ella siempre lo rechazó. Fue hasta que comprometió con Han que la dejó en paz. Posteriormente, se enteró que en la vida de ese militar apareció una hermosa joven llamada Mara Jade con la que contrajo nupcias y tuvo un lindo hijo pelirrojo, como ella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose se detuvo frente al aparador de una pastelería que nunca había visitado. Una apetitosa tarta de manzana ocupaba el centro de la vitrina y supo que la fuerza le estaba queriendo decir que buscara a Armitage, pues aquello era mucha coincidencia. En el libro del escritor, el General de la primera Orden, el personaje recordaba a su madre cada vez que probaba ese postre, porque era el favorito de ambos y el único recuerdo que conservaba de ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora que sabía porqué Brendol había escrito todo eso en su diario, se negaba a dejar solo a Armitage, además de que ella sabía lo que era recorrer un camino en solitario y lo que era anhelar una familia que en su caso, jamás iba a volver porque estaban muertos. Rose había decidido ser fuerte ante las circunstancias de la vida, ciertamente lo era, pero también extrañaba tener a alguien y también quería permitirse arriesgar y ganar, por amor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se había alejado del pelirrojo con el pretexto de la barrera profesional, de Bazine, de que entorpecería el caso, cuando lo que tuvo más peso fue el miedo que la paralizó porque comenzaba a pensar en Armitage más de la cuenta. Le gustaba demasiado y quería conocerlo, no sólo en su faceta de escritor sino en todas las que él le permitiera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entró al lugar, dispuesta a comprar el pastel e ir a buscarlo. El 14 de diciembre parecía ser un buen día para ir a pedirle disculpas. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dia 15: Rey y los celos de Ben</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey se detuvo frente al edificio de policía. Revisó su reloj para darse cuenta que Poe estaba tardando más de lo que le había dicho: Veinte minutos de retraso.</p><p>Recargó su espalda en la pared de piedra y zapateó la punta de sus botas, ansiosa. Esperaba noticias o algún avance del caso de sus padres, aunque sabía que era demasiado pronto para eso y se sintió culpable de parecer desesperada. Tuvo el impulso de mandarle mensaje a Ben, pero se detuvo porque sabía que estaría trabajando y no quería molestarlo. Quizás más tarde podrían verse.</p><p>— Rayos —pronunció alguien a unos metros de ella. La castaña levantó la mirada y se encontró con un joven pelirrojo que miraba a las ventanas de los pisos superiores de la estación de policía, como buscando o esperando algo.</p><p>— ¿Te encuentras bien? —se acercó a él algo preocupada y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella sintió que lo había visto en algún lado.</p><p>— Yo… oh...</p><p>Rey ladeó su rostro y lo estudió. Descubrió que el inquieto muchacho llevaba entre sus manos una rosa roja.</p><p>— ¿Vienes a ver a tu novia?</p><p>— No… —dijo agachándose—. Rose no es mi novia… ella… aún no.</p><p>— Oh… ¿una situación difícil? —el joven asintió ante sus pregunta—. Deberías entrar a buscarla.</p><p>— No, creo que es mejor así por ahora. Ten —le alargó la rosa—. Consérvala —le dijo ya dándose la vuelta cuando ella tomó el tallo.</p><p>— Oye, espera… ¿puedo saber quién es el que me da esta hermosa flor? Para decirle a Rose que te busque —Rey le guiñó el ojo.</p><p>— No hace falta que le digas, de verdad. Estoy tratando de respetar su decisión, sin mucho éxito como puedes notar —se encogió de hombros y luego le alargó la mano—. Soy Armitage.</p><p>— Un momento… no puede ser ¡No puede ser! ¡Con razón! ¡Sabía que te conocía de algún lado! eres el autor de <em>la Dama</em>, <em>la Diosa Roja</em> y <em>el General de la Primera Orden</em> ¡Oh por dios! —exclamó ella dando saltitos y estrechándole la mano con efusión.</p><p>— Vaya, me siento halagado, casi todos leen el último nada más y no conocen mis demás trabajos —sonrió, genuinamente contento.</p><p>— Es un gusto, de verdad, y sé que has de escuchar esto diario, pero eres mi autor favorito. Simplemente me encanta cómo manejas el misterio, la intriga y el romance. No puedo creer que esta galaxia sea tan pequeña, pero me alegra conocerte.</p><p>— El gusto es mío, ¿señorita...?</p><p>— Rey Johnson.</p><p>— Bien, Rey… ¿Estás esperando a alguien?</p><hr/><p>— Y así fue como pasé la siguiente hora hablando con el mismísimo Armitage Hux ¡no puedo creer la suerte que tuve! ¿Sabes? Él también está buscando a su madre y creo que por eso nos entendimos tan bien. Se nota que ha sufrido ¿Ben? ¿Qué tienes?</p><p>El empresario había clavado su vista hacia un punto de la decoración del café de Maz y aunque escuchaba a Rey, estaba más metido en sus pensamientos y miedos que en lo que ella le contaba.</p><p>— N-Nada, me alegra que lo hayas conocido, es tu autor favorito. Aunque yo esperaba que fuera un tipo viejo y calvo la verdad.</p><p>— ¿Qué dices? Si bueno, es joven, creo que mas o menos de tu edad, pero estaba adelantado en estudios, salió de la universidad y enseguida publicó sus dos primeros libros, unas joyas.</p><p>— ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Te lo contó?</p><p>— No, lo leí en su biografía en internet</p><p>— Ah… —fue lo único que atinó a decir. Quería contarle que se había reunido con sus padres y que estaba pensando seriamente en tratar de arreglar las cosas con ellos pero su juicio se vio nublado. Era tonto y se comportaba como un crío, pero sus alarmas comenzaban a dispararse, pensando en que quizás ella lo abandonaría. Que preferiría a alguien más antes que a él, que quizás se arrepentiría de comenzar a conocerlo.</p><p>Y Rey pareció captarlo por sus secas expresiones. También quería contarle que Poe no le dio buenos augurios con tan poca información y ella se sentía devastada. Comenzó a enojarse también.</p><p>— Dices que te alegras por mi pero tu cara refleja otra cosa. a lo mejor mis gustos te parecen banales, pero de verdad que me ha hecho feliz conocerlo. Disculpa si no soy la clase de chica que esperabas, no tengo trabajo, soy huérfana, no soy nadie.</p><p>Ella se estaba yendo y él no podía dejar que eso pasara. Ya no. Tenía celos y miedo, pero también quería que ella le conociera en su forma más vulnerable, contarle de lo que a él también le hacía feliz.</p><p>La siguió afuera del café. Los copos de nieve caían, la gente caminaba sin reparar en ellos.</p><p>No le costó alcanzarla en la esquina, pues sus piernas eran más largas que las de ella. Le tomó la mano y ella se giró con los ojos llorosos, dispuesta a atacar, pero él se adelantó:</p><p>— Pero no para mi Rey, para mi ya lo eres todo, perdóname por favor.</p><p>— Oh Ben… yo… —lo miró embelesada. Se dio cuenta que no era la única que tenía miedo a dar algún paso, pero eso se iba a terminar. No necesitaba más tiempo con él para saberlo. Se puso de puntillas, observó sus hermosos ojos cafés y después, al mismo tiempo, cerraron los ojos.</p><p>Sus labios rodaron juntos, disfrutando de esa sensación cálida y suave. Dejaron de escuchar el ruido de los autos. Eran ellos dos en el mundo en un 15 de diciembre que guardarían para siempre en sus corazones al igual que su primer beso.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Día 16: Armitage y la sorpresa inesperada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El pelirrojo revisaba por segunda vez el capítulo quince de la nueva novela que había comenzado, inspirado por Rose.</p><p>Releía cambiando verbos y estudiando la sintaxis de su texto y todo le encantaba. no porque fuera presuntuoso con sus habilidades como escritor, sino porque el corazón de ese libro era, precisamente, la jovencita de la cual se había prendado. Era como escribir las palabras, hilar diálogos y personajes y sentir que le estaba contando la historia a ella. De esa forma se sentía acompañado, aunque Rose ni siquiera se encontrara ahí con él.</p><p>Desde que no sabía nada de la agente Tico, había volcado su tiempo escribiendo a modo quizás de terapia. Aquel libro sería para ella, se lo prometió a sí mismo, así no volviera a verla o decidiera apartarse de él.</p><p>Hux echó la espalda hacia atrás topando con el respaldo de su silla, tomándose un descanso. Pensó en que, visto de fuera, cualquiera podría decir que no conocía a Rose lo suficiente y por lo tanto no había motivo suficiente para ponerse mal, pero para él no funcionaba así y menos con Rose que había estado con él durante un momento muy difícil de su vida. Ella y su hermosa sonrisa y comprensión lo habían ayudado a abrirse como nunca antes lo hizo con nadie. A lo mejor le daba mucho valor a las cosas y ese era su problema, o la Navidad que se acercaba lo estaba poniendo mal porque otro año más se encontraba en la misma situación de siempre. Tragándose su soledad.</p><p>Volteó a ver el calendario que colgaba de la pared. Se puso de pie y fue hasta ahí tachando con una equis roja el 16 de diciembre.</p><p>El timbre de su departamento en el quinto piso sonó haciendo que se sorprendiera. No tenía visitas, nunca las tenía. Sabía que no era Phasma porque hacía una hora había hablado con ella por teléfono.</p><p>Se detuvo frente a la puerta y el pensamiento que lanzó al aire se materializó cuando la abrió. Ahí estaba ella, sosteniendo una caja de cartón entre las manos.</p><p>— Yo…</p><p>— Pasa, por favor.</p><p>La jovencita asintió entrando a la pieza, se quitó los guantes y la bufanda y los dejó en el reposabrazos del sillón. Admiró el hermoso espacio bellamente decorado de motivos Navideños y el árbol encendido en la esquina. Sintió ternura, parecía que al escritor también le gustaba la Navidad tanto como a ella—. Perdón por venir sin avisar.</p><p>— No sabía que te había dicho dónde vivía.</p><p>— No me lo dijiste, lo vi en el expediente, perdona.</p><p>— No —negó con la cabeza—. Estoy feliz de que hayas venido… te extrañé —admitió él poniéndose rojo, pero sin arrepentimientos de decirlo.</p><p>— Yo también… —admitió. Armitage se había quedado a una distancia considerable, viéndola. Le mostró las palmas y se acercó a su encuentro en medio de la sala.</p><p>— Esta vez… ¿te quedarás? —preguntó con cautela él. rose casi se derrite ante sus ojos azules como el cielo.</p><p>— Si tú quieres que me quede.</p><p>— Si quiero… —los dos se dejaron caer en el sillón, sosteniéndose la mirada—. Sé que has venido a darme noticias del caso, lo veo en tus ojos, pero no quiero ensuciar este momento con eso, es un día especial.</p><p>— Es importante que lo sepas…</p><p>— Hoy no, hoy solo quiero disfrutar de tu compañía —el escritor pasó un dedo por la sien de Rose que viajó hasta un mechón suelto que acomodó detrás de su oreja—. ¿Puedo...?</p><p>— Se está tardando señor escritor…</p><p>Juntaron sus frentes primero. Armitage siguió el puente de la nariz de Rose con el suyo, bajando lentamente hasta su boca. Se detuvo a milímetros de ella y la miró como pidiendo nuevamente el consentimiento y fue Rose la que rompió la distancia por fin.</p><p>Armitage coló su labio inferior entre los pequeños pero carnosos labios de ella. la tomó por los hombros, y Rose colocó sus dedos en la cara del joven, acariciando apenas con las yemas su barba.</p><p>Segundos después, con la respiración a mil, se despegaron. compartían los nervios y la felicidad.</p><p>El escritor la atrajo hacia su pecho y se quedaron abrazados, escuchando el corazón del otro latiendo desbocado y confirmando que ambos se sentían de la misma forma.</p><p>Pasaron la tarde platicando en el sillón de la sala, acurrucados y besándose de tanto en tanto. Compartiendo pensamientos y anécdotas de sus trabajos e infancias.</p><p>— Oh, lo olvidé, lo que te traje —Rose se incorporó y abrió la caja circular que descansaba en la mesita de centro. Al General le gustaba la tarta de manzana, así que supuse que a ti también.</p><p>— Si, de hecho es mi postre favorito, mi madre… ella solía hacerlo y lo comíamos juntos mientras me contaba cuentos o historias. fue algo que quise poner en el libro para honrarla. Aunque, la verdad nunca he encontrado uno que sepa igual al que ella hacía.</p><p>— Bueno, es que ella ponía su amor para ti en la tarta, supongo que jamás podrías encontrar algo tan parecido, pero aun así espero que este te guste.</p><p>Él fue directo a la cocina y regresó con dos platos de porcelana, dos cucharas y un cuchillo que le pasó a Rose para que cortara las rebanadas.</p><p>La chica sirvió un buen pedazo para cada uno y el pelirrojo ya estaba por probar el suyo cuando ella le interrumpió.</p><p>— Yo te doy, venga, quiero ver tu cara al probarlo —le dijo ofreciéndole un trozo con su cuchara. El se sonrojó.</p><p>— ¿No le habrás puesto algo y por eso quieres que lo pruebe antes?</p><p>— Me pillaste, le puse una pócima para que caigas a mis pies —bromeó ella, alzando una ceja.</p><p>— No era necesario, hermosa. Te lo aseguro —rio divertido y le dio un besito rápido. Abrió la boca y ella le acercó la cuchara.</p><p>El pálido rostro de Hux se iluminó enseguida. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par reconociendo el sabor. Era el que recordaba, el que lo transportaba a sus días felices corriendo en el campo afuera de la casa donde vivían y a los brazos fuertes y amorosos de su madre.</p><p>Terminó de masticar con las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.</p><p>— ¿D-donde… ? ¿Dónde compraste esto? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Día 17: Ben y sus padres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben sonreía embobado a la pantalla de su celular mientras, tecleaba ávidamente con sus largos dedos una respuesta al mensaje que le mandó Rey. Aquello era como estar en la cima de la montaña rusa, con miedo de la caída, pero con ganas de vivir la emoción.</p><p>La felicidad le embargaba desde ese día en que había corrido tras ella para alcanzarla y para terminar besándola. Habían comenzado ya algo que él estaba seguro quería cuidar y avanzar. Ben se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo. Había durado mucho tiempo enojado, con sus padres, con la vida y consigo mismo. Había decidido cerrarse a la posibilidad de enamorarse de nuevo por miedo a ser lastimado y a no ser suficiente y Rey, con su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos chispeantes llegaron para decirle que eso no iba a suceder.</p><p>Le emocionaba como nunca antes estar con ella y comenzaba a pensar que esa Navidad no la pasaría solo y no nada más por ella, sino, por sus padres. Ese día, después de su primer beso, de que hablaran de que querían estar juntos y de regalarse aún mas besos, Rey le platicó acerca de lo que Poe le había comentado de la investigación y de que no tenía muchas pistas que seguir. Consoló a Rey entre sus brazos y le hizo saber su apoyo y que iban a encontrarlos. Entonces inevitablemente pensó en la situación con sus padres y lo incómodo que se sentía de estar así con ellos o de ser hostil. Había mucho dolor encerrado en la historia de su familia y mucho orgullo. Tenían un severo problema de comunicación entre ellos y eso aunado a los errores de sus padres durante su niñez, había mermado a su pequeña familia. La invitación de su padre a cenar, después de tanto tiempo que no se veían caía había caído en ese momento justo y Ben pensó que quizás sería obra de la fuerza.</p><p>— Vaya, vaya… vi esa sonrisa —Han entró a la sala encontrándose cara a cara con su hijo después de mucho tiempo. Como con Leia, mantenía también una relación extraña con Ben. Aquella reunión entre los tres representaba, por lo menos para él, una oportunidad que no pensaba desperdiciar—, y la reconozco, quiero todos los detalles en la cena —le dijo señalándolo—. ¿Cómo estás hijo mío? —preguntó el ex piloto con una voz cariñosa que desarmó al joven, enseguida.</p><p>Se puso de pie observando a su canoso padre parado frente a él y no pudo negar lo parecidos que eran ambos. Su padre llevaba puesta esa chamarra de piel que era su favorita y que recordaba de hacía años. Su figura alta que le había heredado no se encorvaba ni un milímetro pese a su edad. Se veía muy bien. Se atrevió a pensar que quizás la distancia les había ayudado a los tres.</p><p>— No tan bien como tú, padre —bromeó recibiendo esa sonrisa landina de su viejo. Han abrió las manos mostrándole las palmas y encogiéndose de hombros en su tan característica pose cuando intentaba ser modesto.</p><p>— Gracias, hijo —dijo Han. Ben se sintió un poco incómodo porque tenía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de él. Le había contado a Rey acerca de su extraña relación y ella le había pedido que intentara hablar con ellos y dejar su actitud defensiva, y él se había prometido que así lo haría. No sólo porque ella se lo pidió (que de hecho si era una de las razones más importantes y con más peso) sino porque él mismo sabía que tenía que parar e intentarlo.</p><p>— Si, gracias Ben —Leia entró a la habitación y se reunió con los dos hombres de su vida en medio de la sala—. Gracias por aceptar venir de nuevo a casa.</p><p>— ¿Pasamos a la mesa? —les preguntó su primogénito, recibiendo las sonrisas de Leia y Han.</p><hr/><p>Los tres integrantes de la familia Solo Organa, se quedaron parados en el umbral de la puerta. Habían pasado una cena como nunca antes y eso que era 17 y no 24 de diciembre.</p><p>— Hijo… deberías invitar a esa jovencita Rey, a cenar en Navidad con nosotros —le comentó Leia mientras Ben se ponía su abrigo, pues estaba por marcharse de la casa de sus padres.</p><p>— Sirve e invitamos a Maz también y no la pasan solas —comentó Han.</p><p>— ¿No es eso muy pronto? —lanzó algo preocupado Ben.</p><p>— ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Entonces no vas enserio con ella? —Leia puso las manos en jarras y lo miró con reprobación. El empresario se sonrojó.</p><p>— Voy enserio, de verdad —les aseguró a sus padres.</p><p>— Pues eso basta. Además, nos has dicho que ella está pasando una situación delicada, que no sé qué sea y no hay necesidad de que nos lo cuentes, pero, quizás necesite sentirse acompañada. Te prometo que nos vamos a portar bien, hijo —insistió su padre y Ben se sintió esperanzado.</p><p>— La invitaré, lo haré, lo prometo. No sé si vaya a aceptar, pero, les aviso si es así. Me dio gusto verlos —Ben titubeó un poco y recorrió las caras de sus padres que esperaban algo. Dio un paso hacia ellos, abrió sus largos brazos y los envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Leia no se aguantó el sollozo y Han le revolvió el cabello a Ben.</p><p>Era como un regalo de Navidad adelantado.</p><p>Su hijo, al fin había vuelto a casa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Dia 18: Rose y la repostera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose revisaba la base de datos del padrón electoral de la ciudad de Coruscant. La búsqueda por nombre de la madre de Hux no había arrojado ningún resultado. Cosa extraña, porque si no se encontraba en ese listado, quería decir que ella no se encontraba en esa ciudad, aunque la agente Tico no perdía la esperanza. Sabía muy bien que ese tipo de herramientas tenían sus fallas. Quizás ella no estaba dada de alta, o no había registrado nada a su nombre.</p><p>La entrevista con Leia había revelado algunas cosas, pero no le ayudaba mucho a establecer algún punto donde comenzar a buscar, aparte de los que Bazine ya tenía marcados y a los cuales ahora ya no le veía mucho sentido.</p><p>Suspiró desanimada y al mismo tiempo su celular sonó. Sonrió de inmediato al comprobar que se trataba del pelirrojo. Se enterneció enseguida al ver que la saludaba, le mandaba besos y la invitaba después de su trabajo a comer con él en su departamento.</p><p>Para ella era increíble cómo en unos días todo hubiera cambiado entre los dos, dándose esa oportunidad de conocerse y estar juntos que ella tanto había anhelado. Descubrir que ella no le era indiferente al escritor le hacía sentir muy dichosa y afortunada. Estaba saliendo con su escritor favorito y el chico era apuesto, amable y muy lindo con ella. Empezaba a pensar que el regalo de navidad, que estaba esperando, aunque no lo admitiera, se había adelantado.</p><p>Miró la fecha en la esquina inferior de la computadora: 18 de diciembre. Menos de una semana para Navidad.</p><p>Le devolvió el mensaje a Armitage diciendo que aceptaba su invitación y que moría por verlo. Pensó en ir a esa pastelería antes de llegar a su departamento para comprarle esa tarta que tanto le había gustado a su novio y sorprenderlo.</p><p>Quería hacerlo feliz con ese detalle y ver su hermosa sonrisa.</p><hr/><p>La agente entró a la pastelería después de comprobar que en la vitrina estuviera la tarta de manzana por la que había acudido a ese lugar. Se sorprendió en descubrir que no había nadie en el mostrador. La vez pasada había sido recibida por una dependienta.</p><p>Localizó un timbre circular, de esos metálicos, en una esquina del mostrador y lo que presionó. Esperó paseando la vista por el lugar, parecía nuevo. Minutos después apareció una señora que usaba un delantal azul cielo y gorro a juego.</p><p>— Buenas tardes —le saludó—. Disculpa la espera. La chica que me ayuda en mostrador tuvo un inconveniente y no pudo venir hoy. Cómo solo somos ella y yo, bueno es complicado encargarme de hacer los postres y atender. Ay, lo lamento, estoy hablando mucho.</p><p>— Oh no se preocupe, no pasa nada. ¿Usted es la repostera? —Rose la estudió. Había algo que se le hacía demasiado familiar. La señora se acercó al mostrador y ella pudo contemplarla mejor.</p><p>— Si, casi siempre estoy metida en la cocina, hoy fue una locura, he estado en los dos lados. Pero bueno mi niña, te estoy reteniendo ¿qué te puedo ofrecer?</p><p>Fue cuando le sonrió que cayó en cuenta que era igual a una que ya había visto antes. Una que la había conquistado. Rose miró de arriba abajo a la confundida dueña que ahora fruncía sus cejas pelirrojas. Su tez era pálida, los ojos verdes.</p><p>— V-Vine por e-el pastel… digo la tarta de manzana de la vitrina, por favor…</p><p>— De acuerdo, linda.</p><p>La repostera fue hasta donde se encontraba la tarta y la recogió para luego ponerla en el mostrador y girarse por una caja de cartón.</p><p>Temblorosa Rose sacó la fotografía que había tomado del expediente de la “Operación Reunión de Navidad” y la que habían encontrado en la casa de Brendol Hux. Las miró y clavó la vista en la señora que hábilmente le preparaba la tarta para trasladarla con seguridad. Rose no tuvo dudas, era ella. Tenía que ser ella.</p><p>— Disculpe, quizás esto le suena extraño, pero, ¿usted es Mara Jade? —se aventuró la agente con el corazón desbocado.</p><p>— Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llama por mis dos nombres —la señora ladeó su cara—. ¿Nos conocemos?</p><p>— Usted a mí no me conoce, pero yo conozco a alguien que la está buscando. Soy la agente Tico y si no le molesta, me gustaría invitarla a tomar un café, ahora mismo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Día 19: Rey y la fotografía</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey estaba encantada de escuchar a Ben hablar de la cena que tuvo con sus padres. Aunque él lo negara, se notaba que los adoraba con el corazón y que esa pequeña reunión los había empujado a acercarse de nuevo. Ella no podía estar más feliz por él y porque hubiera seguido su consejo. Estaban en la casa del empresario, sentados en la alfombra de la sala, esa misma que ella había decorado hacía un par de semanas atrás.</p><p>— Me alegra mucho, enserio Ben —le acarició la mejilla con dulzura—. Poco a poco todo irá mejorando entre ustedes.</p><p>— Seguramente —asintió él.</p><p>— ¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado conocerte de pequeño.</p><p>— ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó el aludido con la ceja levantada.</p><p>— De seguro eras adorable de pequeño. ¿Tienes fotografías? Me encantaría verlas.</p><p>— Umm… tengo pero, no Rey, me da cierta… vergüenza.</p><p>— Oh, vamos Ben. Por favor —presionó ella con una vocecita dulce.</p><p>— Rey…</p><p>— Por favor, por favor, por favor —le rogó juntando las palmas y poniéndole esos ojos que le recordaban a los rechonchos y esponjosos porgs.</p><p>— Oh dios… —negó con la cabeza sin poder creer que lo haría—. Te advierto que, estaba más chistoso de pequeño que ahora.</p><p>— No eres chistoso Ben, eres guapo y sexy —soltó ella con naturalidad. A él se le subieron los colores a la cara—. Es la verdad, es lo que pienso de ti.</p><p>— Aquí la sexy de los dos eres tú, preciosa —ignorando que estaba totalmente rojo, se acercó a la jovencita y la besó. Ella correspondió enseguida el contacto que pronto fue perdiendo todo lo casto cuando sus lenguas se encontraron.</p><p>— Ben… las fotos… aún quiero ver las fotos —soltó ella, despegándose de esos labios que la estaba haciendo perder la razón.</p><p>— S-Si lo lamento —se disculpó él—. No quise aprovecharme.</p><p>— Lo sé, Ben, tranquilo —le aseguró.</p><p>El pálido hombre se puso de pie y fue hasta un estante empotrado en la pared de enfrente donde tenía muchos libros. Agarró un tomo grande de tapa azul y regresó a reunirse con la jovencita en donde estaba sentada.</p><p>Rey tomó entre sus manos el álbum y comenzó, no sin antes echarle una mirada a Ben y besar su mejilla.</p><p>Pasó la tapa y aparecieron las primeras fotos que eran de Ben recién nacido envuelto en mantas, otras de él tomando un baño. Una de las fotografías en donde Ben estaba siendo cargado por sus padres reclamó su total atención.</p><p>— Te pareces mucho a tu padre —dijo ella observando al delgado hombre. Tenían esa misma sonrisa y hasta la pose—. Eres su vivo retrato, aunque… —se detuvo admirando a una jovencita castaña de cabello largo. Era hermosa—, tienes los ojos de tu madre.</p><p>— Mi padre solía decirme eso mucho —Ben se encogió de hombros.</p><p>— ¿Crees que se arreglen y vuelvan a estar juntos?</p><p>— Es muy probable. Nunca han dejado de quererse, pero son un par de orgullosos —el empresario sabía que había salido a ellos perfectamente en esa parte—. Y eso me recuerda a que, bueno… me gustaría invitarte a la cena de Navidad, Maz también está invitada, espero que quieras ir. Sé que quizás es muy pronto, no quiero asustarte o que pienses que estoy siendo algo intenso pero… bueno… entenderé si no quieres o si tienes planes con tu padre.</p><p>— No te fijes del tiempo, por supuesto que iré. Mi padre está grabando por el desierto y no nos veremos para navidad, sino para año nuevo, así que… me encantaría pasar la Navidad contigo y tu familia si no es un problema. Me alegra que me hagas la invitación ahora —miró la pantalla del teléfono—. 19 de diciembre, las tiendas estarán abarrotadas, pero aún puedo conseguir regalos de navidad.</p><p>— No es problema, quieren conocerte. Y por favor, los regalos no son necesarios.</p><p>— No Ben, de verdad no quiero ir a ver a tus padres con las manos vacías, no te preocupes por eso. Yo también quiero conocerlos. Seguro son tan buenas personas como tú.</p><p>— Bueno no te prometo mucho, mi papá es muy bromista y seguramente te va a decir algunas cosas. Mamá en cambio va a querer saber todo de ti… suena divertido ¿no? —soltó con cierto tono irónico.</p><p>— La verdad sí.  </p><p>Rey pasó sus dedos por cada una de las fotografías del álbum haciendo comentarios y escuchando las acotaciones que Ben tenía de cada ocasión.</p><p>— Oh, mira esta. Estabas más grande y, ay, tus orejas son tan adorables de verdad… oye espera ¿de quién es esa mano que se ve? —en el retrato, Ben miraba a la cámara notablemente incómodo. Había una mano posada en su hombro, pero como la imagen estaba doblada, no se distinguía la otra persona que estaba ahí.</p><p>— Tenía diez y fue un día horrible. La mano es de mi tío Luke —Rey sacó la fotografía lentamente de su compartimento para conocer la identidad del tío. Desdobló el papel y se encontró con un hombre de ojos azules y cabello y barba rubia, que sonreía ampliamente. Después de mirarlo a él, la jovencita notó que había alguien más al lado del tío de Ben.</p><p>Pasó sus ojos a la señora que estaba ahí y cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba se paralizó en su lugar. Conocía a esa mujer que sonreía y cargaba un bulto de mantas entre sus brazos.</p><p>— Recuerdo que mis padres estaban ocupados así que me dejaron con Luke y él me llevó a un viaje a ver a una amiga suya. Fue terrible, horas de camino y él y yo peleándonos a cada rato porque yo estaba muy inquieto. La única parte agradable que recuerdo fue que antes de partir, mamá y yo buscamos un regalo y terminamos comprando un collar con un dije de una mariposa azul para la bebita que acababa de nacer. ¿Rey? ¿Qué sucede? —él frenó su anécdota cuando notó su semblante extraño.</p><p>— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?</p><p>— ¿Pasa algo malo? Estás temblando —mencionó tomándole las muñecas.</p><p>— Ben… repite eso último, por favor… —insistió ella.</p><p>— Que le llevé un collar con un dije de mariposa a la niña porque acababa de nacer y pasé un momento agradable con mi mamá buscando el presente, eso dije.</p><p>Rey sintió como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. No las sostuvo mucho tiempo hasta que comenzaron a escaparse. Ben se asustó. Con manos temblorosas, Rey se metió la mano por el escote del suéter y sacó un collar con un dije de mariposa azul.</p><p>— Imposible… —susurró él, tan descolocado como ella.</p><p>La chica se puso de pie y fue hasta su bolsa de mano que había dejado en el recibidor. Regresó hasta él que seguía sentado sobre la alfombra, sacó su cartera y le pasó la fotografía que había llevado a la estación de policía. Era la única posesión que tenía de su madre, pues en el orfanato la habían dejado junto con eso. Era su única pista porque en el reverso estaba escrito el nombre de la ciudad “Coruscant” y por eso se había trasladado ahí.</p><p>Ben sostuvo ambas fotos. No había duda de que era la misma persona.</p><p>— E-Eres tú… y tú madre —Rey asintió y se echó a llorar. Ben, conmovido se puso de pie y la envolvió en un abrazo.</p><p>— Yo no sabía… no tenía idea de que… oh Ben… —ahogó el llanto, aferrada en el pecho de su novio.</p><p>— Tienes sus ojos verdes, preciosa —él le besó la frente y la apretó a él—. Te prometo que hablaremos con mis padres y mi tío e iremos con Dameron. Vas a encontrarla, a tu padre también. Estoy contigo, Rey, no estás sola…</p><p>Rey lloró desconsolada. Al fin podía ponerle color al retrato de su madre. Había heredado sus ojos verdes, se alegraba de saberlo, pero no así el cabello largo, hermoso y pelirrojo. Rezó porque pudiera encontrarla pronto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Dia 20: Armitage y la evasión de Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El pelirrojo se sentía avergonzado consigo mismo. Parecía un maldito un acosador y un loco y sabía que nada justificaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero notaba a Rose muy extraña. Desde hacía días lo estaba evitando.</p><p>Ya lo había dejado plantado dos días antes y a toda invitación que él le hizo posterior a eso, le contestó que no podía porque tenía trabajo.</p><p>Las inseguridades le afloraron, muy a su pesar, al grado de ir a ocupar una mesa del café Takodana todo el día, esperando a que saliera de trabajar.</p><p>— ¿Otro café? —se acercó la jovencita castaña, Rey, que había conocido días antes fuera de la estación de policía que ahora vigilaba. Para su sorpresa, ella atendía ese café en lo que encontraba trabajo de su rubro.</p><p>— No, me voy a romper los nervios si tomo otro más —contestó sin despegar la vista del edificio. Ya se había tomado unas cuatro tazas y estaba sintiendo los estragos en la leve taquicardia de su corazón por la cafeína.</p><p>— Oye, lamento si me estoy metiendo, pero... ¿no sería mejor preguntarle? Deberías confiar en ella. Por lo que me cuentas, Rose es una buena persona, no creo que te esté diciendo mentiras.</p><p>— Es una buena persona, pero... eso no quita que quizás esté arrepintiéndose de estar conmigo.</p><p>— ¿De verdad lo crees? Pero si aceptó salir contigo y te fue a buscar —reflexionó Rey, a la cual ya le había contado parte de su relación con Rose, ya que llevaba ahí varias horas.</p><p>— Puede que sea mi fama de escritor.</p><p>— Oh vamos, no lo creo, y sé que tú tampoco. Luces muy enamorado y apuesto que ella está igual.</p><p>— No lo sé... ya lo estoy dudando.</p><p>— A ver Armitage, cálmate un poco —lo regañó sentándose frente a él—. Estoy segura de que Rose le está poniendo todo el empeño al caso de tu madre y por eso ha preferido seguir trabajando a verte. Es 20 de diciembre, en unos cuatro días se va a calmar todo, cerrarán oficinas y ella seguro quiere adelantar trabajo. Te aconsejo que vayas a casa y continúes escribiendo ese hermoso libro del que me has hablado, le va a encantar y a mi también.</p><p>— Rey... no puedo. Necesito verla y hablar con ella —admitió, bastante triste. Estaba imaginando lo peor.</p><p>— No está bien lo que haces... esto de espiarla, y ya sé que el General de la primera orden lo hizo con la chica de la resistencia, y eso fue quizás romántico... quizás —se detuvo la castaña a pensarlo bien—, pero esto no.</p><p>Hux se puso de pie sin previo aviso e ignorando a la jovencita pues distinguió a Rose saliendo del edificio abrigada hasta el cuello.</p><p>— Armitage...</p><p>— Me dijo que iría a casa saliendo y se va del otro lado... no puedo, tengo que saberlo —el joven escritor sacó un billete del pantalón y lo dejó sobre la mesa con prisa—. Te llamaré para contarte y si todo sale mal...</p><p>— No va a salir mal —aseguró Rey con dulzura. Armitage quería creerle y aferrarse a las palabras de su nueva amiga.</p><p>— Rey, si todo sale mal... ¿puedo llamarte? No me malinterpretes, no tengo amigos, bueno mi editora es la única, pero está de viaje y voy a necesitar que alguien me escuche —era la primera vez que él pedía ayuda en voz alta, así de desesperado se sentía.</p><p>— Llámame, pero te aseguro que irá bien —asintió ella.</p><hr/><p>El escritor salió del café y tiró de su bufanda para cubrirse mejor. El frío calaba sus huesos, justo como la indiferencia de la joven policía. Caminó dejando una cuadra de distancia entre ellos por si a Rose se le ocurría voltear. Parecía que llevaba mucha prisa.</p><p>La siguió así atravesando el parque central de Coruscant y sin quitarle los ojos de la espalda. Tenía que admitir que sentía miedo de que lo descubriera y sobretodo de descubrir a donde iba ella.</p><p>Quizás se arrepentía de estar con él, quizás esos días que estuvieron juntos no fueron lo que ella esperaba... quizás estaría enamorada de alguien más. Sabía que estaba mal pensar así, pero no podía evitar ser pesimista.</p><p>Detuvo sus desesperados pensamientos cuando la vio entrar a una tienda. Apresuró el paso y cuando estuvo frente al lugar se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una repostería.</p><p>Se sintió mal en ese momento por haberla seguido. Ese era el lugar donde Rose compraba la tarta de manzana que tanto le gustaba y que le recordaba a su madre. Seguramente había acudido ahí para darle una sorpresa. Había sido un completo idiota.</p><p>Decidió entonces esperarla ahí a un lado de la puerta para sorprenderla, por supuesto que le contaría lo que había hecho y le pediría perdón. Ella lo entendería, estaba seguro.</p><p>Se quedó ahí parado, calmando su corazón y sus ansias, inhalando y exhalando hondo. Sin embargo, cuando pasaron veinte minutos y la jovencita no salió. Los miedos regresaron y decidió que era hora de saber por qué tardaba tanto comprando una simple tarta.</p><hr/><p>Rose aguardaba sentada en la única mesita que tenía ese lugar, ya que más que un café, era un lugar de postres y galletas para llevar y no para consumir ahí. Tenía esparcidos los documentos de la carpeta de investigación que había sacado sin permiso de la estación de policía y que estaba compartiendo con Mara para ayudarle a entender el asunto de su desaparición. La señora pelirroja había entrado a la cocina por un momento pues debía sacar la tanda de galletas de mantequilla en forma de gatitos del horno.</p><p>La puerta del negocio se abrió y ella alzó la cabeza para indicarle a la persona que la dueña estaría de vuelta pronto para atenderle, cuando se topó con la cara seria de Armitage.</p><p>— ¿Arm? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó ella, sorprendida.</p><p>— Eso es lo que yo quería preguntarte. Actúas muy rara desde hace días...</p><p>— No sé qué estás pensando, pero todo tiene una explicación —Rose se puso de pie y se acercó hasta su consternado joven.</p><p>— Rose, puedes decirme lo que sea, incluso si ya no quieres esto, lo voy a entender —le aseguró triste.</p><p>— No es nada de eso, lo juro, es que... no podía decirte aún —le tomó de las manos que estaban frías.</p><p>— ¿De qué hablas?</p><p>Sin embargo, la respuesta no llegaría de los labios de Rose.</p><p>— ¿<em>Taggie</em>?</p><p>Armitage volteó reconociendo el diminutivo cariñoso que hacía años no escuchaba. Sus ojos azules se abrieron cuando distinguió a esa hermosa mujer de piel pálida, ojos verdes y cabello pelirrojo amarrado en un chongo, que llegaba tras él.</p><p>Instintivamente miró a Rose que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos negros y le apretaba las palmas con fuerza. Su novia le asintió, contestando esa pregunta que él no había pronunciado.</p><p>La repostera se acercó a él, lentamente como si tuviera miedo de asustarlo o de que saliera corriendo, pero él no iba a hacer algo así, porque no podía, estaba paralizado ante ese rostro que había visto en sueños desde que se marchó de casa y nunca la volvió a ver. Aquel era un milagro. Uno precioso que sólo la vida, Rose y la navidad pudieron haberle dado.</p><p>Mara acortó la distancia con él y sostuvo su rostro con sus manos cálidas. En los ojos verdes de ella vio la confusión, las lágrimas, el dolor... la sorpresa. El cúmulo de sentimientos estallar, los recuerdos también...</p><p>— E-Eres... e-eres tú —susurró con la voz cortada—, hijo...</p><p>— Mamá...</p><p>Armitage rodeó a la mujer para abrazarla con fuerza. Sentirla y permitirse llorar de alegría a su lado era una sensación indescriptible. Enterró su cara en el cuello de su madre y el aroma que aspiró era uno que reconocía. Era ella, la había encontrado.</p><p>El escritor se enderezó buscando los ojos de Rose que era testigo silenciosa de ese encuentro. La mano que posaba en la espalda de Mara se despegó para alargársela a ella... a esa hermosa mujer que no descansó para que encontrara a su madre y que conquistó su corazón. Rose inmediatamente se la tomó. Sabía que él no podía hablar en ese momento pues estaba preso de la emoción, pero con ese lindo gesto le estaba dando las gracias.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Día 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leia miraba la fotografía con detenimiento. Examinaba el rostro de la mujer pelirroja que sonreía con el bulto de mantas sobre sus brazos, acunando a la que Ben le había dicho, era Rey.</p><p>— ¿La conoces mamá? —le preguntó Ben mirándola suplicante. Había ido a verla a su oficina, para mostrarle la foto y obtener respuestas, en lo que Rey se reunía con Dameron y le contaba el descubrimiento, llevándose una copia de la fotografía que encontraron en el álbum para dejarla como evidencia.</p><p>— No, hijo, no la conozco —admitió con pesar—. En esa ocasión, Luke sólo dijo que te llevaría de viaje a ver a una amiga, recuerdo que escogimos el regalo, pero jamás me contó de quién se trataba. Él sería el más adecuado para obtener respuestas.</p><p>— Si tan solo no hubiera decidido irse a un retiro espiritual en plena época navideña, es 21 de diciembre por dios... ¿quién hace estas cosas en estas fechas?</p><p>— Tu tío tiene problemas que arreglar, Ben, supongo que debemos esperar a que regrese y nos aclare la identidad de la madre de Rey, eso daría un tremendo giro, incluso puede saber en dónde se encuentra.</p><p>Ben suspiró, triste. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su hermosa Rey que no había obtenido nada y que debía esperar más?</p><p>Su madre percibió su angustia y se acercó a él para acariciarle la mejilla.</p><p>— La van a encontrar, lo sé. Vas a poder ayudar a esa chica... de cierta forma, no puedo dejar de pensar que están destinados.</p><p>— Es increíble ¿no? —una breve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven—, que nos hayamos conocido de pequeños y ahora... ella esté en mi vida.</p><p>— Oh Ben, estoy muy feliz por ti... por ustedes.</p><p>— Yo también, pero esto... Rey va a ponerse muy triste.</p><p>— Lo sé hijo, pero, estas cosas requieren tiempo. Es momento de que estés a su lado. Te necesita.</p><p>— Lo sé... y, yo también la necesito.</p><hr/><p>Armitage llevaba rato despierto. Miraba aquel techo tan diferente al de su departamento, mientras miles de sentimientos lo asaltaban. Incapaz de permanecer más tiempo acostado, salió de la habitación y fue directo a la sala.</p><p>La casa que su madre rentaba era pequeña pero sumamente acogedora. Después del descubrimiento, se había quedado con Rose y su madre en la pastelería y después cuando las horas platicando no les alcanzaron, decidió irse con ella para pasar tiempo que necesitaban, para hablar, conocerse y contarse tantas cosas que se habían perdido el uno del otro.</p><p>El pelirrojo aun con la pijama puesta entró al living adornado con motivos navideños como el árbol cargado de esferas y botas colgando de la pequeña chimenea. Paseando la vista, encontró un estante repleto de libros frente a él y la curiosidad le saltó. Se jactaba de pensar que podías saber mucho de las personas al ver qué libros estaban en sus casas. Averiguar los gustos de su madre le emocionaba. Su cara se iluminó al acercarse y descubrir que entre los ejemplares que ahí descansaban estaban los que él había escrito: La Dama, La Diosa, El General de la Primera Orden... todos en su primera edición.</p><p>— No sabía que eran tuyos cuando los compré, pero me identifiqué con las historias. Me gustan mucho tus libros, hijo y ahora que sé que son tuyos, me gustan más —le dijo admirando aquel milagro y coincidencia de la vida. Que hubiera leído sus libros sin saber que era él, significaba para ella, que el destino tenía planeado juntarlos—. Lamento haber pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ti... de verdad lo lamento... —Mara se tapó el rostro y comenzó a llorar. Él la envolvió en un fuerte y reparador abrazo y se quedaron así por varios minutos.</p><p>— No fue tu culpa, ya me lo dijiste ayer —Armitage le sobó la espalda con cariño. Habían pasado todo el día anterior hablando. Fue así que se enteró de la trágica historia de su madre, digna de un libro—. Fue muy duro no tenerte en mi vida, pero, ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad. Somos, ahora una familia tu y yo y quisiera que no nos separáramos por nada.</p><p>— No nos volveremos a separar, eso te lo aseguro —Mara se echó para atrás para observar a su hijo. Se parecía muchísimo a ella y por eso había sido que al verlo lo reconoció enseguida. Era igual a como lo recordaba de pequeño, pero más apuesto y con esos hermosos ojos azules que encerraban tanto que ella quería conocer—. Hay algo que quiero contarte, bueno, hay muchas cosas —sonrió y él se contagió del gesto—. Pero, hay una cosa que es muy importante para mí, que sepas y que aún no te he dicho.</p><p>— Te escucho, mamá.</p><p>— Es tan lindo que me llames así, cielo. Ven, hay que sentarnos —fueron al sillón y se sentaron hombro con hombro. Armitage le tomó la mano, haciéndole saber su apoyo—. Después del accidente de auto que tuve, me involucré sentimentalmente con el hombre que me ayudó aquella vez. Su nombre era Ken y por supuesto lo nuestro no se dio enseguida. Como te dije, él me encontró en la carretera, con el auto destrozado y llamó a la ambulancia. Estuvo pendiente de mí, hasta que me dieron de alta y aunque lo intenté no pude recordar absolutamente nada, ni de dónde venía, ni hacia donde iba. En el accidente se perdieron mis pertenecías personales así que, sólo recordaba mi nombre. Me llevó consigo a su casa, esperando que alguien reportara mi desaparición, y con eso pudieran dar con mi familia...</p><p>— Pero mi padre no lo hizo... él simplemente dijo que nos habías dejado y años después me dijo que habías muerto.</p><p>— Si... tu padre... bueno, era mejor para él que yo no regresara. Mientras esperaba, estuve tiempo con Ken ayudándolo en cosas de su casa, fuimos amigos al principio, cuando comenzamos a confiar el uno en el otro, él siempre fue muy bueno conmigo y un caballero... conforme pasamos más tiempo, la convivencia hizo que desarrolláramos sentimientos. Decidimos casarnos, y olvidar que yo tenía un pasado que, desgraciadamente no podía recordar. Estuvimos juntos por seis años, fue entonces cuando me embaracé —Armitage parpadeó en sorpresa.</p><p>— ¿Tengo...? —no se atrevió a terminar la respuesta, pero su madre asintió.</p><p>— Tuvimos una niña —sonrió con añoranza—. Era hermosa. Castaña y pecosa como su padre, con ojos verdes como los míos.</p><p>— ¿Qué le pasó...?</p><p>— Se la llevó... me la quitó —las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo y a Hux se le rompió el corazón.</p><p>— ¿Quién? ¿Quién se la llevó?</p><p>— Sheev Palpatine, su abuelo. Mi esposo enfermó gravemente y me echó la culpa a mí por su muerte. Me quitó a mi preciosa Rey...</p><p>— Espera... ¿Mi hermana... s-se llama Rey?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Día 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— No pierdas la esperanza mi niña —le consolaba Maz, acariciándole el hombro. Se habían sentado en una de las mesas del café, aprovechando que no había gente y Rey le estaba haciendo saber sus temores a la vieja amiga de su padre.</p><p>— Soy un fracaso. Ni siquiera he empezado a buscar trabajo. El agente Dameron me ha dicho que tiene que entrevistarse con el tío de Ben que desgraciadamente no se encuentra en la ciudad. Encima, mi padre está lejos grabando su película y no sé si lo vea para año nuevo como habíamos quedado... y bueno, me siento un poco triste.</p><p>— Debes confiar, Rey.</p><p>La jovencita estaba suspirando por el pesar de su corazón cuando entró una llamada a su teléfono. No reconoció el número, pero suponía de quién se trataba.</p><p>— ¿Y cómo fue todo, pelirrojo?</p><p>— Todo salió muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, tenías razón, estaba pensando cosas que no eran —Rey notaba a Hux muy animado del otro lado de la línea.</p><p>— ¿Ves? Te lo dije.</p><p>— Rey, Rose encontró a mi madre.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¡Armitage! ¡Me da muchísimo gusto! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo es ella?</p><p>— Decir que estoy feliz se queda corto y ella, es maravillosa.</p><p>— Eso me da esperanzas, sé que encontraré a mis padres pronto, lo sé. También me encantaría conocer a tu mamá, si es posible.</p><p>— De hecho, para eso te nueva imagen del local, está buscando llegar a más clientes, creemos que un cambio de ese tipo ayudaría mucho ¿Cuándo podrías venir?</p><p>— Oh dios mío... ¿quieren contratarme? Yo encantada, mañana mismo puedo ir —respondió contenta. llamaba. Mi madre es dueña de una repostería y nos encantaría que te encargaras de diseñar la</p><p>— De acuerdo, te enviaré la ubicación al chat. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió el escritor y colgó.</p><p>Rey ensanchaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.</p><p>— ¿Buenas noticias? —le preguntó Maz ajustándose sus enormes lentes en el puente de la pequeña nariz. Rey asintió.</p><p>— Creo que después de todo, las cosas comienzan a tomar rumbo.</p><hr/><p>— ¿Me llamabas, Jefa Holdo?</p><p>— Si, Rose, por favor siéntate —le indicó la alta y delgada directora.</p><p>— ¿Pasa algo?</p><p>— Pasa que, quisiera felicitarte por haber hecho realidad la "Operación reunión de Navidad" y que hoy 22 de diciembre, ese joven realmente esté con su madre.</p><p>— Muchas gracias, jefa. Acepto sus felicitaciones, pero la verdad creo que fue más suerte que otra cosa. Encontré a Mara por mera casualidad y de ahí todo se desencadenó —Holdo negó con la cabeza.</p><p>— A mí me pareció que trabajaste arduo. Estoy de acuerdo, quizás hubiera sido coincidencia que la encontraras, pero tuviste la capacidad de darte cuenta que era ella, porque recordabas la foto del expediente y al hijo. Así que mis felicitaciones para ti, agente Tico. Le has dado a dos personas un regalo de Navidad adelantado que jamás olvidarán. Sigue trabajando así, eres un gran elemento.</p><p>— Gracias, jefa, de verdad. Yo también estoy muy contenta por ellos.</p><p>— Y dime ¿pasarás las navidades con el chico y su madre?</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?</p><p>— Bueno, no sé, a lo mejor los he visto de la mano por la ciudad y supuse cosas, pero tu desmiéntelo.</p><p>— Holdo, te juro que no quise involucrarme sentimentalmente, lo intenté y...</p><p>— No te estoy regalando, eso no es asunto mío y el caso ha quedado resuelto, relájate cinco minutos y contéstame.</p><p>— No, bueno... no creo que eso suceda. Ellos tienen mucho de qué hablar no creo que yo deba entrometerme. Mis planes son quedarme en casa, ver una película y dormirme temprano.</p><p>— De acuerdo, pero si te sientes animada y no quieres pasarla sola, estás invitada a mi cena de navidad.</p><p>— Oh, eres muy amable, gracias.</p><p>Rose no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y triste a la vez porque, aunque estaba con el pelirrojo escritor, sabía que él y su madre iban a querer privacidad, puesto que necesitaban tener tiempo a solas como madre e hijo y ella no quería entrometerse en algo tan importante.</p><p>No tenía nada de malo pasar la Navidad en casa, sola, recordando a sus padres y su hermana. Después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada.</p><hr/><p>La cara de Rey se iluminó cuando Ben apareció en la puerta de la cafetería de Maz con un ramo de rosas. Corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo con emoción colgándose de su cuello.</p><p>— Hola, guapo —le saludó enérgica. Él lo notó enseguida.</p><p>— Estás muy animada ¿algún avance por parte del agente Dameron?</p><p>— No, es otra cosa. ¿Recuerdas a Armitage Hux?</p><p>— Arg... —soltó irritado—, por supuesto, aquel escritor que tanto te gusta a ti y a mi madre y que es una persona nefasta...</p><p>— Ben, es mi amigo, no hables así de él, además no lo conoces —Ben volteó los ojos sin esconder su molestia, el pelirrojo hacía que le saltaran los celos de inmediato—. Me habló hoy temprano para decirme que encontró a su mamá ¿puedes creerlo?</p><p>— Vaya... ¿solo por eso te marcó?</p><p>— Es maravilloso, estoy muy contenta por él.</p><p>— Por eso estás así de sonriente...</p><p>— Si, porque de cierta forma me da esperanza en el caso de mis padres, pero hay algo más. Me han contratado para diseñarle la nueva imagen a la repostería de su mamá e iré mañana a ver el espacio.</p><p>— ¿Puedo acompañarte? —Rey lo miró de soslayo—. M-Me gustaría verte en acción de nuevo eso es todo, pero si consideras que no está bien...</p><p>— Está bien, acompáñame, para que ya dejes de ponerte celoso de él y te des cuenta de lo agradable que es.</p><p>Ben suspiró. No podía decirle aún que ya lo había conocido cuando intentaba buscar el regalo de navidad de ella y su madre, que terminó patrocinando el escritor muy a su pesar. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Dia 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey estaba muy contenta por el nuevo trabajo que, sin haberlo buscado, le había caído. Ben no había podido llegar con ella porque no se pudo librar de una junta antes de tomar vacaciones, pero habían acordado que llegaría ahí por ella para después ir a cenar. Así que Rey decidió caminar por la gran ciudad, admirando los aparadores y las personas, cosa que disfrutaba muchísimo.</p><p>Era 23 de diciembre, preludio de noche buena y Navidad y la castaña se sintió esperanzada en todos los sentidos. Incluso si el asunto de su madre llevaba tiempo, estaba dispuesta a esperar. Tenía a Ben a su lado y él la hacía sentir tan protegida que, los miedos poco a poco iban disipándose. Descubrir que ambos habían estado ligados de una forma misteriosa, era una señal para ella. La fuerza los había reunido y los había hecho almas gemelas. Estaban destinados, no tenía duda alguna de eso ni de que se estaba enamorando como una loca de él, en un lapso de tiempo bastante corto. Pero no le importaba. Sentía algo genuino por él y sabía que era mutuo.</p><p>Ben había llegado en un momento inesperado, de una forma poco convencional también, y le estaba dando todo su apoyo y amor, y eso la hacía sentir plena.</p><p>Después de caminar por un buen rato con todos esos pensamientos hacia su novio, la jovencita castaña llegó frente al lugar que Armitage le había indicado.</p><p>Entró maravillándose del lugar. El olor a pan y galletas recién horneadas llegó a su nariz abriéndole enseguida el apetito. El mostrador tenía algunos frascos llenos de galletas de chocolate, una vitrina a su espalda que daba a la calle y que estaba repleta de postres.</p><p>— Hola, Rey —Armitage la recibió saliendo de la cocina. Llevaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro e inesperadamente la abrazó con fuerza.</p><p>— H-Hola... —correspondió ella un poco extrañada de la efusión del escritor, pero no le molestó.</p><p>— Me alegra muchísimo que estés aquí, enserio —concedió el pelirrojo tomándole las manos y escudriñando su rostro. Rey sintió como si estuviera buscando algo en ella. Sus ojos azules viajaban de sus cejas a sus pecas y a su sonrisa.</p><p>— A mí también, estoy muy contenta de al fin tener trabajo. El lugar es muy lindo —declaró, comenzando a inspeccionar el techo, distinguiendo las luces que se suspendían sobre ambos—. He traído unos catálogos para ver telas, texturas y algunos accesorios que podíamos utilizar. Por ahora podemos dejar la decoración navideña, y así me da tiempo para planear el cambio para dejarlo listo para San Valentín que también es un día fuerte en ventas. ¿Qué te parece?</p><p>— Por mi perfecto, señorita diseñadora, pero creo que es con mi madre con quien deberías hablar. De hecho, quiere hacerte saber unas cuantas cosas antes de iniciar con todo este... cambio.</p><p>— Por supuesto, me encantaría hablar con ella ¿Está aquí?</p><p>— Si, está dentro, lo que pasa es que es algo tímida, como yo y está algo nerviosa.</p><p>— Oh... pero no hay porqué estarlo, esto va a quedar perfecto, lo aseguro. A lo mejor me veo algo joven, pero tengo experiencia, traje mi currículum si lo necesita —Rey s ehabía preparado porque nunca daba por sentado nada. Prefería que sus clientes vieran su formación y su experiencia.</p><p>— Le dije que tú le escucharás —Rey asintió ante el comentario y su amigo escritor se precipitó a la puerta que daba hacia la cocina para asomarse—. Mamá, sal por favor.</p><p>La mujer salió de la cocina, quedándose en el marco de la puerta que conectaba el lugar donde horneaba con el mostrador de la tienda. Vio a la chica ahí parada en medio del local y justo como había reconocido a su hijo apenas días antes, también lo hizo con ella.</p><p>Caminó con sigilo hacia ellos. El corazón de Rey dio un vuelco al reparar en su largo cabello suelto y pelirrojo y sus ojos verdes.</p><p>— ¿Rey? —le llamó la mujer, con una voz que amenazaba con quebrarse.</p><p>La mencionada parpadeó mientras la repostera se acercaba.</p><p>— ¿Nos conocemos? —se atrevió a preguntar, porque le parecía que si. Quizás se trataba por la semejanza física que tenía con Armitage, pero ella sintió que también había algo más.</p><p>Mara metió una mano en el bolsillo de su delantal y sacó algo que le alargó a la castaña. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando tomó una réplica de la fotografía que Ben le había mostrado en su casa. Replica que tenía esa mujer en su posesión y eso sólo significaba una cosa. Alzó el rostro, comenzando a temblar y se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja ya estaba derramando lágrimas.</p><p>— ¿Aun guardas el collar de mariposa?</p><p>Rey asintió y el shock de la noticia pareció golpearla en ese instante. Se llevó las manos a la boca, procesando.</p><p>— Mamá... ¿eres tú?</p><p>— Mi preciosa Rey —Mara la envolvió entre sus brazos sin poderse aguantar mas tiempo. Por alguna extraña razón, la vida le estaba dando el regalo más grande del mundo después de tanto sufrimiento que había vivido. Al fin había encontrado a sus hijos.</p><p>— ¿Cómo...? —articuló Rey, regresando el abrazo y mirando al que, se acababa de enterar era su hermano.</p><p>— Lo único que sé en estos momentos es que esta será la última navidad que pasemos cada uno por su cuenta —declaró el pelirrojo antes de unirse al abrazo.</p><hr/><p>Ben refunfuñaba estacionando el auto frente a la repostería. Una junta y el intercambio de la oficina le había retrasado en sus planes para acompañar a Rey. Estaba irritado porque a su madre le había gustado más su libro autografiado que el par de guantes de piel de Bantha que le había comprado a Leia.</p><p>Odiaba a Armitage Hux y su literatura pretensiosa que no tenía intenciones de leer ni aunque aquel sujeto se lo hubiera "regalado". Cerró la puerta de su carro con más fuerza de lo común y se giró para entrar al lugar sin embargo se detuvo cuando vio la escena por la ventana que daba hacia dentro.</p><hr/><p>Rose había decidido hacerle una breve visita a madre e hijo para desearles una feliz navidad por adelantado ya que no los vería al día siguiente para no robarles el tiempo que usarían para pasarla juntos. Sin embargo, cuando distinguió por el ventanal a Armitage abrazando efusivamente a una chica castaña, su mundo se vino abajo.</p><p>Parecía que al hombre alto que estaba a un metro de ella le estaba pasando algo similar.</p><p>— ¿Es tu novia? —le preguntó, dolida.</p><p>— Si —aseguró él—. ¿Ese sujeto es tú...?</p><p>— Supongo que lo era —contestó la agente y se dio media vuelta.</p><p>Ben observó a la jovencita de cabello negro marcharse y pensó que debía hacer lo mismo. Estaba por abrir la puerta de su auto cuando Rey se dio cuenta de su presencia y salió a su encuentro.</p><p>— ¡Ben!</p><p>— ¿Qué significa esto, Rey?</p><p>— Oye... espera no te enojes —le decía ella buscándole la cara pues él se había volteado, tratando de calmarse.</p><p>— ¡Rosie! ¡Espera! —gritó el pelirrojo también saliendo del local y pasándolos a ellos de largo.</p><p>— Rey... lo amas ¿no es asi? —la jovencita sonrió ante la pregunta. </p><p>— Si —le contestó, haciendo que Ben se descolocara.</p><p>— Esta bien, lo entiendo, bien. Cuando él regrese no me interpondré —le aseguró y ella rio ante su confusión.</p><p>— Oh Ben, no, no es de ese modo. Él es mi hermano —le reveló para después besarlo. Ben le correspondió aunque su mente estaba procesando lo que acababa de escuchar—. La madre de Armitage es mi madre, ella tenía la misma fotografía que tú, porque tu tío le dio una copia. Encontré a mi familia, y tú eres parte de ella también... claro, si quieres.</p><p>— Por supuesto que quiero preciosa. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Día 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo había dado un giro de 360° de un momento a otro. De ser una chica huérfana adoptada por un buen hombre en Jakku, pero sin pistas de su pasado, había pasado a tener a su mamá a su lado, a descubrir que tenía un hermano y a enamorarse de un cliente sin aparente espíritu navideño al cual le había decorado su sala porque su madre le contrató. Una locura o quizás, un milagro de navidad.</p><p>Rey recordaba su último festejo de un 24 de diciembre cenando con su padre adoptivo en su casa y viendo películas la trilogía original de Star Wars de la cual Rian era muy fan y ella también, gracias a él. Pero ese año, la vida le había tenido preparada una sorpresa muy grande.</p><p>En cuánto la madre de Ben se enteró de que ella había encontrado a su madre, que resultó ser amiga de su hermano mellizo, y madre de su también escritor favorito, no dudó ni un segundo en ampliar la invitación para la cena de esa noche para celebrar los reencuentros de todos.</p><p>Así que ella, Mara, <em>Taggie</em> –como su madre llamaba de cariño a su hermano Armitage- y Maz, habían llegado después de la hora de la comida para ayudar a elaborar la cena. Leia, Ben y Han no habían estado muy de acuerdo en eso, alegando que eran sus invitados, pero después de rebatir y ver que no los convencerían los dejaron entrar a la cocina.</p><p>Así pues, Rey cortaba hábil junto a Ben las verduras que irían en la ensalada, mientras Leia y Han se peleaban frente a la estufa discutiendo el tiempo de cocción que tenían que ponerle al pavo relleno. Mara amasaba junto con Armitage en una esquina de la escimera una masa que olía delicioso y que sería convertida en tartas de fruta jogan, y Maz, que estaba subida en un banquito, checaba el ponche de frutas en el fogón. Incluso, el perro de raza Wookie, llamado Chewbacca estaba ahí con ellos tirado en medio del lugar cual alfombra.</p><p>La casa de los Solo-Organa se había convertido en el punto de reunión entre todo ellos que, de cierta forma, estaban conectados y la chica de Jakku, no podía sentirse más dichosa. El día anterior, se había quedado con su madre en su casa para hablar con ella y su hermano, juntando las piezas del rompecabezas que cada uno tenía. Fue así que descubrió que lamentablemente, su padre había fallecido cuando ella era pequeña y que su abuelo había sido el encargado de separarla de su madre. Supo también de su accidente en automóvil hecho que la hizo perder los recuerdos de su primer hijo, Armitage. Los tres lloraron juntos, pero también rieron por la dicha de haberse encontrado.</p><p>Rey se tomó un segundo para mirar a su alrededor, seguía sin creerlo porque para ella, tanta felicidad era un sueño.</p><p>La única que faltaba ahí era la novia de su hermano, Rose Tico, que conoció también un día antes cuando ella y Ben pensaron mal de su abrazo.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa, preciosa? —le preguntó Ben notando que se había quedado con el cuchillo quieto entre la tabla de picar y las zanahorias. Ella negó con la cabeza saliendo del estupor y le regaló una sonrisa.</p><p>— Es que, es como un sueño Ben... —aseguró con los ojos chispeantes.</p><p>— Tú eres como un sueño y mereces todo esto —Rey casi se derrite ante su respuesta.</p><p>Ben echó una mirada hacia atrás y se cercioró que todos los presentes estuvieran entrados en sus labores para contribuir al banquete. Se acercó a Rey y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios.</p><p>Era la mejor nochebuena de la vida, para todos.</p><hr/><p>Sólo a Rose Tico se le había ocurrido la gran idea de, cubrir a Poe unas horas en la oficina ya que se había ido de viaje un día antes con su novio Finn a un crucero para festejar su Navidad. Sólo a ella.</p><p>Sólo a ella se le ocurría salir corriendo de la estación de policía a cambiarse a su casa para estar guapa para su novio, hacer una pequeña maleta (pues se quedarían esa noche a dormir en la casa de los padres de Ben) y pretender encontrar un regalo de Navidad que no pudo comprarle a su novio porque estuvo muy ocupada por el caso de su mamá.</p><p>Rose maldijo, zapateando el suelo con su tacón. Se aguantó las ganas de echarse a llorar porque arruinaría el maquillaje que tardó tanto tiempo en hacerse y porque debía irse ya a la casa en donde tendría lugar la primera Navidad que no pasaría sola después de haber perdido a sus padres y luego a Paige. Echó nuevamente maldiciones al aire porque debía caminar por el parque central bajo plena nevada para llegar al sitio de taxis del otro lado.</p><p>Se sentía derrotada porque llegaría con las manos vacías con Armitage, a quien de seguro no le iba a importar en absoluto, pero a ella sí porque era la primera de muchas Navidades que esperaba a su lado.</p><p>El viento frío arreció y acarició su rostro provocando que se subiera la cremallera de su abrigo. El lugar estaba iluminado y había poca gente paseando a esas horas en esa fecha por lo que apretó el paso.</p><p>A los pocos minutos de que pasó sobre el puentecito divisó el sitio de taxis a lo lejos, ya no le faltaba casi nada. Enfilaba directo hacia allí cuando escuchó maullidos cerca. Rose se detuvo por un momento y volteó para ambos lados esperando encontrar al animalito. Los maullidos se intensificaron de pronto y fue que la policía pudo identificar que provenían de una caja de cartón que estaba a unos metros adelante en el blanco suelo.</p><p>Se agachó retirando la nieve que le había caído encima y con cuidado la abrió. Lo primero que la recibieron fueron unos brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes y un maullido suplicante. Rose ya no pudo aguantarse y se echó a llorar.</p><p>— Hola... hola cielo —dijo con dulzura sacando a ese gatito de rayas naranjas y pegándolo a su regazo—. Estas a salvo —Rose revisó con cuidado al animalito peludo para ver si no tenía alguna herida o lesión. Palpó su cuerpecito pero todo parecía estar bien. Le pareció que tenía unos tres meses de vida por el tamaño cuando lo alzó, momento en que también se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una hembra—. Oh hermosa, vas a estar bien, sé de alguien que va a amarte mucho.</p><p>Rose tomó la caja en donde la gatita había sido dejada y la metió de vuelta, pero esta vez le dejó las tapas arriba. La pequeña no le quitaba la vista de encima. Ella le acarició las orejas para calmarla y siguió su camino.</p><p>Sabía que a Armitage le iba a encantar su regalo de Navidad, porque al General de la Primera Orden le gustaban mucho los gatos de Lothal, recordaba puntualmente esa parte del libro.</p><hr/><p>El pelirrojo daba vueltas frente a la puerta de la casa de los Solo-Organa esperando a Rose que le había mandado un mensaje hacía media hora de que ya iba en camino. SE había retrasado bastante y en realidad eso no le preocupaba, sino el que llegara a salvo porque se estaba transportando sola. Le había dicho que la esperaría para que ambos llegaran juntos, pero ella le insistió en que se adelantara con su madre y su hermana.</p><p>Estaba ansioso por ver a la mujer que le había llevado hasta su madre y que se estaba convirtiendo en un motor en su vida. El libro que esa noche le entregaría de presente era la prueba fehaciente de eso. Moría porque Rose lo leyera y notara los detalles que había agregado pensando nada más que en ella y moría porque el tiempo avanzara y le diera la razón de sentir que ella era el amor de su vida, aunque fuera algo temprano para sentir tal cosa.</p><p>Escuchó al fin las ruedas de un auto detenerse frente a la casa y se levantó de su lugar para abrir la puerta. Se encontró frente a frente con Rose y corrió a su encuentro.</p><p>Le quitó la maleta que cargaba y se la echó él al hombro.</p><p>— Estaba preocupado por ti, debí haberte esperado para que llegáramos juntos.</p><p>— No, yo tuve la culpa, me pasaron varias cosas.</p><p>— ¿Trajiste algo para comer? ¿Qué traes en esa caja?</p><p>— No, no se come —rio ella—, pero lamento decir que es tu regalo de Navidad y no podré esperarme hasta mañana para dártelo, porque seguramente no se estará quieto. Así que... Feliz Navidad, guapo —Armitage se ruborizó ante el cumplido.</p><p>— ¿Puedo abrirlo ya?</p><p>— Adelante —le pidió ella.</p><p>El pelirrojo se inclinó hacia la caja y removió cada una de las tapas encontrándose con algo que ciertamente no esperaba.</p><p>— Hola —saludó a la pequeña bola de pelos naranja que veía.</p><p>— Es ella...</p><p>— Oh, entonces... Hola, Millicent —le saludó Hux y la gatita contestó con un maullido.</p><p>— Creo que le gusta —sonrió Rose acariciándole el mentón.</p><p>— Y tú me gustas a mí. Me encanta mi regalo y lo hermosa que te ves hoy —se acercó a ella y robó un beso de sus labios—. Vamos adentro, nos están esperando.</p><hr/><p>La cena entre todos había transcurrido con gran éxito. Excepto por Ben y Armitage que se retaban con la mirada o hacían comentarios sarcásticos el uno del otro.</p><p>Estaba claro que esos dos no iban a llevarse muy bien. Estaba Rey de por medio y los libros del escritor que según Ben todos parecían alabar sin razón alguna. Han fue el que más habló contando sus hazañas de piloto aviador, avergonzando con esto a Ben por supuesto, aunque en el fondo sentía orgullo por él.</p><p>Leia, Rey y Rose le pidieron a Armitage que les compartiera algunos datos "curiosos" extra oficiales acerca de sus libros, cosa que compartió haciéndoles prometer que no saldría nada de ahí o su editora Phasma lo mataría.</p><p>Mara y Maz se enfrascaron en algún punto en una sana discusión acerca de la receta de las galletas de jengibre que habían horneado para esa noche, quitando y agregando ingredientes y Rey compartió con todos los saludos que les enviaba su padre Rian y los agradecimientos hacia ellos por cuidar de su hija en ese día tan especial.</p><p>Entre risas, anécdotas, chistes y mucha alegría, el reloj de péndulo anunció las 12:00 en punto. Los presentes se pusieron de pie en ese instante y fue Leia quien tomó la palabra para la ocasión.</p><p>Les dedicó una mirada a todos antes de comenzar con la seriedad que la caracterizaba:</p><p>— Una Navidad diferente, en todos los sentidos para todos. Desconocidos que la vida y la fuerza enlazó sin que nos diéramos cuenta y urdió un plan para que todos nos encontráramos aquí, en este momento, compartiendo juntos. Reencuentros entre madres e hijos —dijo Leia, mirando a Ben a su lado izquierdo, y luego frente a ella a Mara que estaba flanqueada por Rey y Armitage—. Parejas que se unen —observó a su esposo a la derecha, y los dos se sonrieron cómplices. Ben y Rey se tomaron de la mano y Rose se recargó en el brazo de Armitage que besó su coronilla—. Amistades que prevalecen —Maz sonrió ampliamente al recibir la mirada de todos—. Sé que apenas nos estamos conociendo unos con otros, y quizás les parezca extraño estar hoy aquí, pero espero que esto sea el preludio de buenos momentos para esta familia y para todos. Les deseo lo mejor a cada uno. Habrá unos días más difíciles que otros, pero recuerden que la esperanza es como el sol, si sólo crees en él cuando lo puedes ver, nunca pasarás la noche. Así que deseo que jamás pierdan esa esperanza y que tengan mucho amor y felicidad. Salud por eso.</p><p>— ¡Salud! —entonaron todos al unísono.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Día 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La cena había terminado. Maz, Mara, Leia y Han se encargaron de levantar los platos sucios, con ella también dándoles privacidad a ambas parejas para estar juntas.</p><p>Armitage y Rose se sentaron juntos en la sala y observaron a Chewbacca perseguir el "regalo" andante del pelirrojo. Por suerte parecía que Millicent no le tenía miedo al perro y que estaban llevándose muy bien.</p><p>— Arm, sé que ya te di tu regalo horas antes, pero quería decirte que, este mes en el que nos hemos conocido ha sido muy hermoso —depositó una mano sobre la de él y le acarició la piel con el pulgar—. Hace años que paso esta fecha sola y te juro que, en esta ocasión le rogué a la fuerza para que no fuera así... creo que mis oraciones fueron escuchadas. Tu eres mi regalo, uno muy dulce y tierno. Espero que esto que hay entre tu y yo crezca todo lo que tenga que crecer. Te quiero...</p><p>Un beso fugaz fue plantado en los labios del pelirrojo por la hermosa chica agente que le quitaba el sueño. Él sonrió sintiéndose verdaderamente querido.</p><p>— Rosie... yo tengo que agradecerte por haber aparecido en mi vida no sólo para encontrar a mi madre, sino para devolverme la esperanza en todos los sentidos. Gracias por ser oficialmente mi fan número uno y por quererme. Yo... bueno, me da un poco de pena decirlo pero cuando te conocí por el caso y empecé a darme cuenta de cómo era tu personalidad y la forma tan peculiar que tienes de hacer tu trabajo, una idea revoloteó en mi cabeza y nunca pude sacármela de encima —Armitage tomó una caja color rojo que descansaba al lado de él y se la entregó a la chica—. Espero que te guste, porque lo hice especialmente para ti en tiempo record. Feliz Navidad, Rosie...</p><p>La mirada curiosa de Rose viajó de los ojos azules a la tapa de la caja. Con cuidado, posó sus dedos en los bordes para abrirla. Sus cejas se elevaron en sorpresa. Un libro de tapa lisa color café con letras doradas yacía ahí.</p><p>— "La Princesa Guerrera de Otomok" —murmuró leyendo el título. Sin aguantar la curiosidad, pasó la primera página y se encontró con la dedicatoria del escritor que rezaba:</p><p>"Para Rose, la mujer que me enseñó a no combatir contra lo que odias, sino a salvar lo que amas... salvándome a mí en el proceso"</p><p>— Espero que te guste —le dijo él rodeando su hombro en un abrazo—, mi princesa guerrera...</p><p>— Lo voy a amar, mi amor... lo sé... justo como a ti —declaró acercándose a besarlo dulce y profundamente.</p><hr/><p>Ben abrazaba a Rey por la espalda mientras veían la hermosa decoración de luces que Leia había puesto en el jardín. Los copos de nieve caían sobre ambos, justo como aquella vez de su primer beso que ya se les antojaba lejano, aunque sólo hubieran pasado algunas semanas, porque el amor y el enamoramiento no distinguía tiempo.</p><p>— Rey, tengo dos regalos esta noche para ti —le dijo en el oído, haciendo que ella se estremeciera al sentir su aliento cálido en esa zona.</p><p>La jovencita se giró para encontrar la mirada cautivadora de Ben.</p><p>— ¿Dos? Ben, yo sólo tengo uno para trí y está en el árbol, me hubieras dicho y los tríamos aquí.</p><p>— En un momento iremos para allá, pero quería tener un momento a solas contigo —el alto joven llevó su mano al bolsillo de su gabardina y sacó de ella una caja negra.</p><p>Rey la tomó entre sus dedos y la abrió encontrándose con unos hermosos pendientes de mariposas azules en su interior. Hacían juego perfecto con el collar que años antes, había recibido sin saber del mismo chico que tenía frente a ella y del cual estaba sumamente enamorada.</p><p>— Ben... son hermosos —le aseguró. Rey se quitó las arracadas que usaba para ponerse su regalo enseguida.</p><p>— La primera vez que se cruzaron nuestras vidas, recibiste sin saber el que sería el primer regalo de mí para ti, ahora que, estamos juntos y hemos descubierto que nuestros destinos siempre han estado enlazados, quise que tuvieras esto —le tomó la punta al pendiente y lo acarició con cuidado—, pues me parece que estas pequeñas mariposas ya son nuestro sello —tomó ambas manos de la jovencita que no le quitaba la vista de encima—. Te prometo que trabajaré en mis inseguridades, no dudaré de ti ni de esto que sentimos. Hoy son estos pendientes, pero te juro con el corazón que deseo poder depositar pronto un anillo en tu dedo. Por ahora te ofrezco mi corazón y cuidar del tuyo. Prometo quererte y estar siempre para ti Rey. Gracias por iluminar mi oscura y triste vida e impulsarme a ser mejor. Si hable con mis padres fue por tus consejos, si estoy confiando en mí y en esto que estamos empezando es porque me has mostrado lo bella que eres por fuera y por dentro.</p><p>— Mi Ben... esta es sin duda la mejor navidad de mi vida. Si no hubieras sostenido mi mano ese día frente a la estación de policía, probablemente jamás hubiera tenido el valor de poner un pie ahí, aunque mi estadía en este lugar hubiera sido por ello. Ahora me doy cuenta que mi verdadero propósito era encontrarte y ayudarnos mutuamente. Has entrado en mi corazón de a poco, llenándolo todo, gracias por eso Ben, gracias por el regalo de tu maravillosa compañía estos días y por supuesto que me encantaría que, cuando sea el momento, demos los pasos que tengamos que dar. Estaré esperando ese momento, ansiosa, pero mientras, me encantaría seguir conociéndote y seguir construyendo nuestra relación. Feliz Navidad, Ben —le dijo Rey jalándolo de las solapas de su abrigo.</p><p>— Feliz Navidad, Rey —contestó antes de inclinarse y atrapar sus dulces labios entre los de él.</p><p>La plegaría que sus corazones habían elevado alguna vez, fue escuchada.</p><p>Esa sería, para todos, la última navidad que pasarían solos.</p><p>La fuerza al fin los había llevado al lugar donde pertenecían.</p><p>Juntos.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A lo mejor no resolví muchas dudas, este fue un experimento que, no salió como esperaba no en cuanto al mensaje del fic sino a todo alrededor y la dinámica que quise utilizar, pero me llena el corazón ciertas cosas que logré para mi misma.  </p><p>Navidad y diciembre siempre ha sido mi época favorita del año, pero como mencioné al principio, situaciones personales me han "impedido" festejar como he querido. Mi amor por esta festividad y por el Reylo y el Gingerrose me llevó a hacer este "experimento".  </p><p>Me disculpo, si he dejado varias cosas al aire, pero quería llegar a la cuenta regresiva y apenas pude por minutos.  </p><p>Agradezco que hayan leído esta cosa rara que se me ocurrió y también, mi más sincero agradecimiento a mi adorada amiga, fuente inagotable de inspiración y lluvia de ideas que sin ella no hubiera sido posible este fic porque casi tiro la toalla, gracias por todo: Lubamoon</p><p>Y espero de corazón, que sea como sea que hayan pasado su Navidad, guarden esperanza en sus corazones, y sobre todo mucho amor por sí mismos porque nosotros estamos primero, y después por sus familias, amistades y conocidos.  </p><p>Este mundo necesita más amor, menos juzgarnos entre todos, más empatía y más deconstrucción.</p><p>Encantada de coincidir con ustedes en esta vida, este momento y este espacio. </p><p>Feliz Navidad.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>De mi corazón para ustedes y para mi.<br/>Porque amo Navidad con el alma y ya va siendo hora que la pase bonito, aunque sea con mis ships.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>